


【翻译】瓶中雷火

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “所以，这个就是你需要的装备了哈？”圣臣摘掉口罩，又从自己的马甲口袋里摸出来一副腈纶手套，他转过身，看向正双手叉腰打量着房间的侑，他满脸都是品评的神色。“是的，不论过程中我想挑选你身体的哪个部位用来插入，我都想有直接享用的途径。”圣臣认可了侑的问题，在两声令人愉悦的清亮脆响中绷上了手套。侑畏缩了一下，他又开始脸红了。“再者，你的身体很有力量，我需要某些既能让你彻底保持不动，但又不会带来任何破坏我公寓里的陈设的风险的东西。”他客观的事实陈述似乎很是令侑高兴，“就知道你抗拒不了，臣君。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【翻译】瓶中雷火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thunder in a bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583712) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，此外，本篇有sex club这方面的描写，原作者们的说法是现实中到底怎样她们也不知道，因为只是单纯的幻想性描写所以希望大家不要产生误解或者过多计较 5）本篇中含有一定关于sks家庭较为翔实的私设描写，怎么说呢，还说你俩不演五十度灰【X 6）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’

drop-一种具有类似抑郁表征的心理体验，通常会在一个高度紧张的scene后发生，触发原因为在scene中抵达峰值的肾上腺素和内啡肽在体内突然暴跌，具体可以分为'dom drop'和'sub drop'此外还有一个特别好玩的别称叫做'The Mondays'（这个浓郁的被压榨的社畜感啊……要不是这个太好玩了我才不会把这个别称也编纂进来💦现查+现翻bdsm专属wiki好奇怪的💦），文中暂译为‘低潮’

圣臣的新年开始了。

悄无声息的，仿佛上一刻V联的赛事才刚刚开始，而下一秒假日就已经来临，他已经和他的家人们一起坐到了一张长长的红木餐桌边上吃着新年的午饭。六张熟悉的面孔，其中的一些甚至比他自己的都更为冷淡。他们吃着圣臣不大喜爱的法式菜肴，刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声响在与之相称的寂静里回荡。

“圣臣君，我听说你今年就大学毕业了。”悠彩，他哥哥金助的夫人在上第二道菜的时候如此问道，“你最后拿到的学位是？”

“国际商务。”圣臣回答。

他学位的选择主要基于他父亲同意的可能，但这同样也给了圣臣多学些语言的空间，这看起来会对他实际迫近的职业目标有些好处。可说实话，圣臣其实根本就不想上大学，甚至他高三那年就已经有些球探在关注他了。

可惜，不幸之处在于，他的父亲在一次颇为稀罕的直接谈话中明确表示：如果他没能获得一个大学学位的话，那么他就将被逐出家门。*

*:cut off对不起，我实在控制不住那让我把这个词往狗血调调/五十度灰的方向上翻的……迷之冲动……

所以，尽管并非他的最优选择，但老实说这也还算不错，圣臣去了一所有着国内顶级排球部的大学，还赢得了多个MPV的奖项，这对他未来的发展并不糟糕而且他也并非讨厌学校，虽然这惹得他高中的一些队友在当时困惑非常，可这也不是什么需要誓死捍卫的东西。他并不想真切的解释他去上大学的原因，尤其是在这个国家里其他那些和他同期的，最为优秀选手们大都被签进了V联的时候。只有古森知道真实的缘由。排球也还是他的最优选择。

“那么，你现在的工作前景如何？”

圣臣猛然从自己的思绪中回神，他抬头看向自己的父亲，佐久早贤一郎，此时此刻的他正望着一碗法式洋葱汤。尽管他不曾费心抬头，圣臣也还是知道他们有着近乎相同的眼睛，然而他父亲的头发正在年复一年的灰白下去，这也令他们父子的长相在看起来的时候会年复一年的有所不同。圣臣的手不经意的捏紧了勺子。

“我已经有工作了，父亲大人。”圣臣尽可能不带感情的说道。

“我是说有升职潜力的那种。”贤一郎快速的纠正道。

这甚至不是什么尖锐的话语，同样也不含任何攻击的意蕴，但不知怎的这却让一切都变得更为糟糕：他的父亲，显然是坚信他愚蠢而年轻的儿子圣臣甚至不懂他是在提什么问题。

“V1级别的球队是全职的，”圣臣解释着，“而且，我的经纪人有说我正在引起国际社会的关注，并且可能很快就会收到来自海外俱乐部的更有价值的合同，所以等到下个赛季结束之后我的合同到期，我可以选择从那些海外的邀请里挑选一份接受，或者以此为杠杆提高薪金。”

圣臣甚至没提说他的经纪人其实也有讲他基本已经被 _定下_ 会被邀请参加明年夏天的国家队集训，并且很有希望进入真正的奥运名单。

“找一份最晚三十多就得退休的工作听起来是个十分糟糕的规划，到那时你要怎么做？到那时谁会雇佣一个全无工作经验的员工？”贤一郎说。

去年的时候，他已经这样说过了。

老实讲，圣臣其实有点好奇他自己还记不记得，今年他就要六十八岁了，或许他的记忆力已经开始不行了。

然而事实并非那样，从一开始他就是这样。从一开始，从圣臣这个出乎意料、出生太迟的小孩骤然闯进他父亲那从未包含过他的人生计划开始。只要圣臣不主动引发什么问题，佐久早贤一郎会在乎他在做些什么的时候就只有他们新年‘会面’的那七十二个小时。

“我会想出办法来的，父亲大人，现在我是在排球方面进我最大的努力，而等我退役之后我也会在我的下一份工作当中进我最大的努力的。”圣臣撒谎道。

他对他不打排球之后要做些什么全无想法，但他也不是个白痴，自他满十八岁起，他就有把他相当一部分的零花投入他自己的私人投资。对他父母的那种生活方式，他没有多少兴趣，所以他的余生也并不需要一份高额的薪水。如果他的排球生涯进展顺利，而他也打的够久的话，那么等到他退役之后他实际上估计没什么必要工作太久。或许他会去当球探或者教练吧，又或许会考虑一下其他的前端职位，他没兴趣沿着一家公司的层级缓步上爬，又或购买那种售价高过汽车但一年却也只会用到两次的桌子。

但他不会对他的父亲说的。

“你应该考虑着尽快到香港去了，或许我能在我的办公室里给你安排一个初级职位，最好是在你三十五岁之前。”贤一郎道。

圣臣咬紧了牙。

“我会考虑的，父亲大人。”

他不会的。

“真澄，”贤一郎说着，谢天谢天他终于把注意力从圣臣那里移到了他姐姐的身上，“你查出孩子是不是男孩儿没有？”

圣臣的姐姐怀孕了，这令他们整个家庭都很高兴。尽管金助和他年轻的夫人悠彩最近也在努力，但这孩子会是他们家的第一个孙子辈，昨天，当圣臣回到家里并跟他的母亲坐在一起喝茶的时候她是这样的说的。

“你看起来很苍白，”他的母亲，蕗子，在他们在客厅里说话的时候如此说道，“你去看过你小臂上的那颗痣了嘛？医生怎么说？我不记得那里以前有痣。”

“那里一直有的，母亲大人。”圣臣回答。

“我会让戸屋医生过来看看的，”她讲的是那位经常为他们家提供上门服务的医生。

“是的，母亲大人。”

而现在，在他们的餐桌之上，他那顶着完美无瑕的发型的姐姐真澄坐直了身体，她用一只手抚上了自己的小腹。

“还没有，父亲大人，但我们很快就会知道了。”她说。

贤一郎点了点头，但蕗子却不满的哼了一声，“我真希望你能早点把小孩生下来，对怀孕来讲，三十二岁已经太老——太危险了。”

“我们之前只是想等到我升职，在那之前我可不能去修产假，”真澄平静的说道，“但是不用担心的，母亲大人，医生说我这一胎十分健康，再说了，您怀圣臣的时候都已经三十七了，但你们都很平安。”

蕗子又哼了一声，“那一次可比你和金助都难太多了，而圣臣也总是病怏怏的。”

 _我不是_ ，圣臣很想这么说，他不是，但现在并不是一个应当陈述他的父亲是如何在他出生仅一个月之后便离开他的妻子和新生的小孩去香港接受升职的时机。现在并不是一个应当陈述两个大点的孩子是如何在仅仅一年之后就都被送进了寄宿学校的时机。现在并不是一个应当陈述圣臣是如何和他那焦虑到无法自控的母亲独自留在家中的时机：没人能帮忙分担，所以客观来讲，一个喷嚏就是一张死亡通知，而外面的世界则是充满了疾病的雷区——膝盖上的每一块擦伤都值得一次家庭看诊，久而久之，圣臣已经无比习惯戴着口罩出门，现在不戴口罩会让他感到某种赤裸的脆弱。

圣臣深深的、缓慢的，吸了一口气。

他在上第三道菜的时候谢过了侍者，开始在脑海里想象着扣球的画面，拉开的浮动托球，以及排球一次次撞到球场并开始变形的瞬间，他如此想象，直到他终于可以开车回到大阪。

侑的手机在他开车回城的时候嗡鸣了一下，他瞥了一眼发件人，差点没开出车道。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>现在回大阪，刚和家人吃过饭，得揍点什么泻下火，你有空吗？*

*:hit

他的脚痒得想要直接踩了油门算了，但是侑还是强行镇压住了自己加速的冲动，直到他终于开进自己的车位，他几乎是把他的手机从支架上扯下来的。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>天啊，小臣，来点预警

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>不过是的，我刚到家，我们家今早已经过完新年了所以我有空。

他一边揿着钥匙上的按钮锁车门，一边将自己的行李袋往肩上担去，他的一心多用有点糟糕，因此他不得不重输了好几次短信，还差点把自己的太阳镜掉到了地上。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>很好，七点左右到你家。

侑扬了扬眉毛，那离现在就只有三小时了，他有点想调笑佐久早说他这是不请自来，但考虑到对方的第一条短信，他没法真的让自己把这想法付诸实践。

这不像是他 _会做的_ 事情。

他耸了耸肩，发出了肯定的答复，在佐久早到来之前走上楼去给他的公寓做那些额外的清洁。

当满脸阴沉的佐久早拖着一个小型的行李箱穿过他家前门的时候，侑是真的惊到了。

“你是直接来的嘛？”

“是的，你的浴室干净吗？”

“当然，去吧。”侑回答，仍然在用毛巾擦拭自己的头发，他又一次恰当的选择了不对佐久早这相当反常的行为进行评价。

佐久早有提过说他和他的家人们关系并不算好，而侑甚至能想象出他和他自己的家人聚在一起却闹到想要掀桌的画面——他是说，他，治，和他们的母亲，他们都那么亲密了也仍有这种可能。所以，侑能评定谁呢，事实上他很高兴自己能够帮忙，尤其是考虑到佐久早进门的时候他的眼睛看上去几乎就能引发一场火灾，它们肯定对侑 _造成了影响_ 。

要是换了个有点理智的人，佐久早此刻通身的感觉可能会引起某些担忧，但是侑知道他对自己dom的身份看的有多严肃，即便他现在是要毁点什么以作发泄，佐久早也绝不会做出任何超出他承受范围的事情，如果说侑有一点感到自己能够——可能有点怪异——确信，那就是佐久早虽然是个混蛋，却并没有那么恶劣。*

*:Sakusa is an asshole, but he’s not a bastard.怎么说，其实我觉着asshole骂得比bastard狠唉💦

侑坐在床沿，暗示性的玩转着自己的拇指，他刷着手机等待佐久早从他的浴室里出来。

他出来了，穿了一条黑色的紧身牛仔裤和一件亨利衫。

“那身打扮是怎么回事？”侑问道，却在佐久早挑眉的时候感到了一种先验的愚蠢。

“我带去东京的正式服装都是脏的，”佐久早说道，他把他的行李箱留在了厨房的柜台旁边，侑这才意识到这次他既没有戴手套也没有戴口罩。“别担心，你用不着看我的衣服，站起来，把你的手放到床上。”

这感觉就像鞭笞，侑的身体迅速被热量淹没，他立刻照办，解开腰间的毛巾在床上铺平，他弯腰埋了上去。佐久早来这儿是想毁掉点什么东西，而侑知道那将会是 _他自己_ 。

“你的安全套和润滑油都在哪里？”佐久早问道，侑听见他正在走进。

“床头柜的抽屉里。”侑回答，他的声音带着某种令人难堪的喘息，某种本能迫使他始终望着床面。

他听见抽屉被拉开的声响，然后它又被关上，一瓶润滑油和几个安全套弹到了侑右手边的床上，他的身体畏缩了一下，敬爱的神明啊，这超辣的。他不确定自己之前有没有这么快就进入过状态里。

佐久早走回床尾，一只光裸的手滑过侑的肩膀，然后是他的体侧，最终抵达他的臀部。

“现在我要打你，侑，”他简洁的说道，“然后，如果你承受的够好，我就要操你，你听明白了嘛？”

“ _该死_ ，是的，小臣，是的。”侑毫不犹豫的回答。

自第一次之后佐久早已经上过他几次了，但这仍然给侑的身体注入了一股狂放的刺激。当佐久早第一次推进他的体内的时候他会撑开的那种灼热，他所抵达的那种深度……侑 _想要_ 它。神啊，他想要它。

“很好，”佐久早低语，“颜色。”

“绿。”

“很好。”他重复了一遍，他的手掌正在揉弄侑的臀瓣，这熟悉的，疼痛前的开场。

在第一掌落下之前，总有那么一刻，侑会觉得时间仿佛静止，如同悬在一片丝绸之上，在这一刻里侑会感到晕眩，他注意到自己的手指已经抓进了毛巾，他感觉到佐久早左手灼伤他臀部的热量，某条遥远的街道上传来刺耳的喇叭声响。

_啪！！！_

自此，佐久早的巴掌开始连续不断的无情落下，毫无保留、冷酷迅疾，雨点般暴烈得袭向侑的大腿和臀部，直到他的肘弯和膝盖都开始颤抖。再然后侑听见锡箔包装被撕开的声响，佐久早一定是把安全套戴到了自己的手指上，因为侑所知道的下一件事就是他的一根手指捅了进来，那根手指以一种冷漠而精准的效率在他的体内曲张，可落在侑身上的巴掌也同样没停，直到他终于再分不清两个层叠的手印之间如何衔接起始。

当这一切结束之后，佐久早操了他，他的性器平稳的推进侑的身体直到完全进入，侑的每一次呼气都是呻吟。起先，佐久早只是在插入的同时拍打着侑的屁股，就好像他这么做的目的只是想感受侑的身体不由自主的吸紧他的性器，就好像他正在胡乱得搅混一只崭新的性爱玩具的出厂设置。

这个念头令侑脸红，他咬住自己的嘴唇，感到自己的性器正在抽动。

佐久早伸手将侑的身体向上掰去，直到他的后背都贴上自己的胸膛，他的一条手臂横过他的胳膊，然后才开始抵着他的前列腺细细碾压，他空着的手则逗弄起了侑性器的前端。侑站立不稳，只能背过双手紧紧抓着佐久早的后腰好保持平衡，

他哀怨的呜咽，试图抵进佐久早环起的手中，但是每当他试着为自己攫取更多的时候那点轻触便会立刻抽走。然而即便如此那也不太重要，因为即使没有来自他性器的那点刺激，侑也还是在迅猛且飞快的冲向边缘。

“我已经在操你了侑，你真的觉得你还值得更多？”佐久早贴着他的耳朵说道，音调粗糙而狂野，他继续着抽插的动作，“我觉得要是还有额外的要求就太贪心了，你说呢？”*

*:I gave you my cock, Atsumu

 _操_ ，他那种语气总能让他——侑的呼吸加快了，同时感到了蓬勃的性欲和剧烈的恐慌。

“拜托—— _拜托，小臣——_ ”

“你就那么饥渴的想要？”佐久早问道，他的声音里有种类似失望的成分，而这令侑感到火辣滚烫病态恶心，仿佛有什么 _全新的_ 东西正在他的腹部蜷起。他的喉中滚出一些粗砺的呻吟，开始毫无理智的蜷曲起了脚趾。

“好吧，要是你真的控制不了的话，你可以去，侑。”

佐久早用指尖环住他性器的尖端，缓慢的操干着他的后穴，他所给侑的并没有超出这勉强的极限。但无论怎样，侑也还是去了。他实在兴奋的厉害，而佐久早则觉得他里面的感觉实在相当良好。

“ _呃——小臣，操……！我要——_ ”

侑的性器抽动得厉害，他不可能再回头了，于是下一秒，佐久早 _松开了他的性器_ 。

他同样停止了抵在侑前列腺上的碾压，他还伸出手钳住了侑的后腰好确保他无法再动。

不不 _不不——_

侑的眼睛睁大了，他惊恐的看着自己的性器在没有任何刺激的情况下泄出精液，他的身体本能的痉挛，吸吮着他体内佐久早粗大的性器——他根本不曾动作。他的手在佐久早的后腰之上抽动，渴望着完成那曾经由佐久早开始的包裹，但他清楚更好的做法该是哪样。他所能做的就只是放任这一切自然发生，任由体内积聚的巅峰快感从悬崖跌落，并艰涩的转变成一个短暂而可悲的高潮，它给他带来的就只是一阵自唇边溢出的彻底 _啜泣_ ，他真的完全没有感到满足。

“ _小臣……_ ”侑哀鸣起来。

他感到颈后传来一阵轻笑，“嗯，如果你想要一个 _好点_ 的高潮，你就该说的更明确点的……”

在佐久早把他抱到床上之前，这些玩味的话语成了他所能记住的最后的事情，在那之后，他操进他被刺激过头的敏感身体，直到侑彻底再无力关心他那被毁掉的高潮或刺痛的屁股。

侑叹息着，让佐久早将一只硕大的凝胶冰袋敷上他才被清洁过的臀部，这只冰袋是佐久早从他的冰柜里取出来的，在小心的放到他通红的皮肤上前他已经裹好了一层毛巾。侑在自己的床上摊成一个大字，把头扭向佐久早的方向，他正在清理安全套的包装和用过的毛巾。

“所以，你想谈谈不？”侑半开玩笑的问道。

“不想，”佐久早立刻回答，不过他看上去既不严肃也没有因此而被激怒，因为下一秒他就带着笑意开了口，“你觉得我能成为一个优秀的商人嘛？”

侑笑了，“当然不能，要握太多手了。”

“很恶心。”佐久早认同。

做完简单的清理之后，佐久早靠着床头板坐到了床沿，他们就那样静静地待了整一分钟，静谧而安逸，直到侑的肚子突然响亮的叫了起来，佐久早冲他扬起了眉毛。

“我从兵库回来之后可没时间去便利店啊，你来前我没吃东西。”侑为自己辩白。

“你真的不该饿着肚子就开始过程的。”

“我 _知道……！_ ”侑拖长口吻，很有点任性的味道，“通常我会吃点简餐的，所以你谁啊，我妈嘛？”

佐久早的眼中闪过一丝戏谑，“在我的清单上，这项我表示严正拒绝。”*

*:“That’s a hard no on my list.”这边的清单指的是kink清单，所以简单来说就是狐狸在吐槽，结果sks故意把话题转成mommy kink了2333

侑哼了声，对着羽绒被笑了起来，他意识到自己的头脑比平时要清醒的更快，也许 _是因为_ 他饿了吧。他慢慢的用四肢撑起自己的身体，然后用膝盖跪立起来，呻吟着伸了个懒腰。

“我要去街角吃碗拉面，你想一起吗？”

佐久早从床头柜上拿起自己的手机瞥了一眼，他看起来是在检查自己的消息或者确认时间。

“可以。”他说道，而与此同时侑一路膝行爬到了床尾，他还在小心的避免着任何可能真切的压到他的屁股的动作。

“酷，那你想先洗个澡嘛？”

“是的，谢谢。”

一小时后，佐久早发觉自己已而小心翼翼的坐到了当地一家拉面店的高脚凳上，他递了一条胳膊给侑好帮他保持平衡。他们的面前悬着一对传统的纸制灯笼，金灿的光芒正不断浇筑到他们这两个运动员的身上。大型的电暖阻止了意图吞没几乎这敞着口的小小店铺的冬日寒风。佐久早把自己的下巴缩进围巾，侑则捂着他热气腾腾的碗好温暖自己的手指，他们在等待他们的面条凉到能入口的程度。

他们还是谈起了佐久早的东京之行。侑终于听闻了佐久早没有直接去打职业联赛的原因以及他的父亲想要给他在香港找份工作的实情。老实说，这本该令侑感到焦虑，可当对象是佐久早的时候这种想法实在荒谬过头，是说，他说这话的时候是真的字面意义的对着他的勺子笑出了声。

于是，侑也同他讲了自己回家的经历。他详细的描述了他那小小家庭在月见一类的节假日时的传统食谱，还有他、治、和邻居家的孩子们会在除夕夜所做的事情——这让侑也想起了一些东西。他们踏过薄薄的新雪走向他家所在的大楼，在那里，他将走进门厅坐电梯上楼，而佐久早会掉头去往车库。

他转过身去。

“哦，臣君…… ”他带着疲惫的笑容说，这一天终于还是捕获了他。

佐久早偏头，他黑色的发丝上沾着几片纯白的雪花。

“嗯？”

侑拉开建筑的大门，望着佐久早的眼睛真诚开口，“新年快乐。”

侑传出了一记并不那么精彩的托球，他脚跟打滑的落到地上，沙尘紧随其后的张扬了起来，佐久早发出了一阵不满的噪音，侑却大笑了起来，虽是被迫，但他的扣球注定会是潦草的了。侑甚至有点惊讶他居然会屈尊去扣。

不出所料，日向已经在网的那侧完美就位，他朝着木兔把球垫出，演示十分精湛，至于木兔，他至少设法跳过了网，不过，当他把球扣出之后，他在下落的时候撞了上去。侑甚至没有尝试接球。

“好了！”一个声音喊道，“我们再在天然沙地上拍一次，然后就把胶合板放下开始拍空中场景，宫选手，木兔选手，要是可能的话这次尽量不要大笑，微笑很好，但大笑在镜头里很难恰当捕捉。”

《MEN'S NON-NO》的摄影组重新布置起了他们隶属新衣浦的沙排场地上可动设施。东京的四面墙壁圈起一小片沙海，侑和他的队友们有着比公众更早前来拜访的特权，因为他们要为一本流行的时尚杂志拍摄特写。对于这个不知是从哪儿冒出来的要求侑其实有点吃惊，他们要黑狼的四位“妖怪世代”一起参加这次会刊登在六月份的《MEN'S NON-NO》上的拍摄。

但当侑发现日向原来认识那个设计了那些展示给他们的夏日运动服系列的设计师的时候，一切就都很说得通了。

直到迈进大门并看见那个顶着一副温和表情和盘成发髻的棕色长发的高个男人之前，侑都不曾真正认出那张脸来：东峰旭，他显然是在侑高二那年乌野和稻荷崎那场决定性的比赛之后长成了一名成熟的时装设计师。要不是侑显然已经实现了他去打职业排球的梦想，他会嫉妒的。

木兔看起来也和那个男人很熟，有鉴于乌野也有加入枭谷学园组这很正常，只有佐久早同他全不熟悉，他站在离人群起码四英尺远的地方，脸上那始终不曾褪去的微弱怒火鲜明的诉说着这点。侑是真的厌憎那个居然发觉这也有点讨喜的自己，他甚至没法即刻取笑过去。

在介绍之后，他们全都换上了拍摄用的服装——或者，准确点，扮上。又一次的，佐久早成了侑眼中最格格不入的那个，他通常不会给人以一种 _缤纷夏日_ 的感觉。

然而，他在旭设计的服装里确实好看，就算侑怀疑他没法在佐久早的衣橱里找出任何类似的服装也还是好看，那条紫色的，饰有花纹的运动短裤和那件黑色的背心使得侑时不时能从他的袖孔里瞥见他的乳头，他感觉上就是在炫。但是百分百的，侑想到，他要给两个赞。

他们的球场配有一些大型的空间加热器，但是穿着反季节的衣饰仍然让侑感到了些微的寒冷，他拿到的是一件简单的白色T恤，上面用粉色印着该时尚品牌的硕大图标，以及，一条短到有点危险的运动短裤。它们 _实在_ 短的厉害，以至于当侑第一次在他们的临时更衣室换上它们的时候，他不得不拉来佐久早然后拼命询问说他大腿和屁股的瘀伤有没有被看见的可能。

佐久早只是盯着他的腰臀看了一会儿，或许有些太久了，然后他在他的屁股上 _扎实的_ 拍了一下。

“没有，你看起来很好。”他这样说道，在侑试图遏止自己的尖叫的时候他的声音里都染上了一抹自得。

“您还好吗，宫选手？”一位工作人员如此问道，他的声音引起了他的关注。

“很好。”侑回答，他一边用眼睛狠瞪佐久早一边说道，声音里只有那么一点点裂纹。

所以，这就是为什么他和佐久早现在正和木兔他们分立球网两侧，木兔穿了一件紧身的长袖上衣，他让侑觉得他得在健身房里再多花点时间了，至于 _沙排忍者翔阳君_ ，他们这正让他们所有人看起来都像个白痴的队友同志，则正穿着一件单薄的青绿色连帽衫，这衣服在胸膛的位置勾勒了一只跃动的狗的轮廓。

等到这些衣服对外发布之后侑肯定会要买上一堆的，又或者东峰能帮他连个线。

他们在不断按响的标志性的快门声中打完了又一局糟糕的比赛，之后有些工作人员开始跑动着将胶合板放置在球网两侧的排球选手们身旁。侑看着佐久早在胶合板组成的跑道上来回行走并在他即将起跳的地方进行了那么三四次的检查，他勉强才抑制住自己喜爱的微笑。

“你是怕它裂吗？”当佐久早开始跪下来审查那块木板的某个部分的时候，侑终于还是忍不住开口问道。

佐久早瞪了他一眼，“要是我扭到脚踝的话你就开不了这么多玩笑了，明晚我们对AD的时候你就得给巴恩斯托球而没法尝试我们练好的那个连击——就是你说，‘ _绝对能让飞雄君哭出来_ ’的那个。”

他最后那句的讽刺感实在太强，侑举双手投降。

一会儿之后，他们轮流飞身扣球，这感觉很是有趣，在短小的跑道上全力冲刺然后跳过进攻线，接着嘭得一下把球扣进沙里——或者，更常见的情况是，扣到日向早就等在那儿的手臂里。要是侑说他没为了上相而夸张动作的话那他就是撒谎，他蓄力的时候脊背弯曲的比平时更为厉害，扣球时维持的滞空时间也比往日更长。

佐久早似乎没被干扰，而侑确定他在空中的时候是他们所有人里最为好看的那个，他的动作是如此的优雅流畅，即便是在他最糟的那天他扣球的时候看起来也像是一条进攻中的浮空蝰蛇。

日向也可能会在镜头里拔得头筹，侑想着，意识到没人会在飞身的刹那看起来比日向翔阳更为开心。不过，他通常那副因扣球而生的快乐表情在他听见有人正在运动场那边高喊着“ _翔阳————_ ”的时候，被震惊彻底抹了个干净。当时他们正处在单人拍摄之前的休息时间里。

那会儿他们正和东峰说话，日向的头却猛然扭了开去。

“谷前辈？！”

他像只野兔似的蹦过了沙地。

“翔阳！”

“谷前辈！”

“ _翔阳！_ ”

“ _谷前辈！_ ”

佐久早眯着眼审视眼前的景象，“这是……什么情况？”

木兔也开始小幅的在沙地上蹦跶了起来。

“啊！那是你的自由人！”他对东峰说道，对方正笑着点头。侑转向佐久早并开口说明，“他是西谷夕。”

“哦，那个。”佐久早无甚波澜的回应，他显然不像侑一样对这位活蹦乱跳的自由人记忆清晰好感分明，因此也无甚热情。

“他超棒的，他没打职业我是真的很惊讶。”侑说着，又转向了东峰。

“实际上他一直有在欧洲和南美一些较低水准的职联打球，打那种短期的比赛，”东峰解释道，“他说等过几年他准备好不再旅行之后他还是要进V联打比赛的。”

东峰挠了挠自己的后颈，他的脸上泛起了些许晕红，所有这一切都清晰得对侑显示着他完全清楚这话听起来到底有多狂野。谁会在排球上先搞兼职再当职业啊？

然而，当侑看向那两只蹦蹦跳跳胡喊乱叫的男孩的时候，他突然以一种奇怪的方式联想起了日向，他们身上都有着某种难以解读的特质。再说了，侑永远也不会忘记他在球场上那种独特的生机活力，而如果那种活力现在仍在，那么谁知道他到底能做到什么份上？

当他们最终重新向人群走来的时候，西谷一下子就贴着东峰的身体蹿了出来，他在东峰被吓到惊喘的同时抓紧了他的肋骨。

“旭前辈！我是来早了嘛！”

“你知道他要来？”日向问道，在侑看来答案绝对显而易见。

“我觉得这能当个有趣的惊喜，”东峰带着温暖的笑容说道，“在这次宣传跑完之前谷会在我这里住上几天，然后我们会一起去秘鲁待个几周。”

日向的眼睛开始放光。

所有人都给他们这些前队友们留了个独立的空间，佐久早和侑被安排进了摄影师们已经准备好了的单人拍摄的布景之一，他们给了侑一双白色的高帮运动鞋，又给了佐久早一双强调紫色的休闲运动鞋。

他们给他俩一起拍了几张照片，后来侑缠着他们让他们把那些相片提前给他看了，他最喜欢的是佐久早坐在被布置好野餐桌边的那张，那张照片里他面朝着相机，眼睛却望着侑，而侑则斜倚在道具路灯上，他的胳膊底下夹着一只排球，手中则拿着一根道具冰棒——只要侑一舔那块塑料，佐久早的面孔就会紧跟着发生厌恶的扭曲。

“太恶心了。”佐久早说，透过侑的肩膀看向照片。

“你只是没法应付我与生俱来的性感而已，”侑说着，摄影师们正在给不同的布景里的木兔和日向拍照，“别担心啦，我从你的包里偷了消毒湿巾，所以它超干净的，臣臣。”

“别碰我的包。”佐久早道。

他们争执着，权当这是种娱乐，直到之后他们被喊去拍更多，更多的照片，等到工作人员们开始收拾行李的时候，已经是下午三点左右了。西谷夕跟一个设施调度谈了一会儿，这才朝他们走来。

“他们说这块场地我们能用到四点！”

此时此刻，足够明智的选择是满怀感激的推掉邀约然后在他的晚间计划到来之前小睡一会儿，但从内心深处来讲他们个个都是排球白痴——就连佐久早都是。所以他们六个都踹开了鞋子，然后极度随意的打起了沙排。他们随机组队，直到好斗的本能最终占据上风并让他们禁止了日向扣球的权力——有他在的队已经连赢了三场。

然而，即使不能扣球，有日向的队伍在接下去的时间里也还是多赢了两盘，沙排真的很难而日向也真的很牛，侑终会承认这个的。

最终，东峰不得不离开球场以平稳呼吸，他没法跟上五位职业运动员的节奏，尽管西谷显然算是兼职。

“你确定你不想跟我们一起去吃晚饭吗？”日向站在侑的身边问道，他扑通一记坐上沙地，调整着自己的呼吸。

“不想，没关系的，我今晚想看点录像然后早点睡觉。”侑撒谎道。

他感到佐久早的灼热的视线望向了他，日向转了过去。

“你也是吗，圣臣前辈？”

无声的点头。

瞧吧，他和佐久早就知道日向和木兔会跟他们各自的东京拍档待在一块儿，如此，在黑狼的其余队员明天来跟AD比赛之前，他们俩就会有一个空闲的城中夜晚。

这事儿是佐久早大约一周前才提出的，就在新年之后不久。他跟侑说有些他想尝试的东西需要一些额外的装备，而那些装备他没法在家里安排。侑起先很是困惑，但好在佐久早从不拐弯抹角。

“BDSM会所，侑，在东京，我想带你去点特别的地方。”

所以，自那以后，侑满心几乎就全是这个想法，整整一周他的心都在因为紧张和期盼而跳。

“好吧，”日向说道，猛然将侑的思绪拉回了现实，“那就祝你们夜晚愉快了，或许你们可以一起出去逛逛呢，身在东京却啥都不干感觉上很浪费唉……”

侑重重的吞咽了一下，“我们睡一间所以我们会的！这是个好点子，翔阳君。”

他对上了佐久早的视线，尽管只是一瞬，但他也还是无望的希望自己脸上的潮红能被错认成体力耗尽的结果。

眼下，侑有那么点儿……小小的不安。

圣臣清楚他已经把要点讲的足够明白，因此侑可以轻易的了解情况。他在房间里来回踱步，拨弄着酒店里的各种传单和陈设，多亏了《MEN'S NON-NO》，他们的房间漂亮的不同寻常。

“要是你觉得不舒服的话我们没必要一定去做。”圣臣说道。

“所以，那是不是，像是……性爱地牢？”侑没有正面回答，“还是像是kinky风的文艺复兴博览会？”

“你真心觉得我会出现在那种地方？”圣臣反驳，“是个很高级的会所，我们会去的唯一理由是我们要使用那里的私人房间和特殊装备。”

“我知道，你说过。”侑小声呢喃，然后又走回了浴室，“要是我戴上这个，人们真的就会放我一个人吗？”

圣臣对着镜子整了整自己的马甲，走过去迈进浴室的门，看向侑所指的东西，他正盯着一只打开了的硕大掀盖盒，里边的天鹅绒软垫上放着一只皮制的项圈。

那只项圈是黑色的，大约有两英寸宽，上边带着银色的环扣：一个搭扣和三个D形环，一只在前而两只在侧，中间的那只D形环上还挂着一只O形环。

它柔软的内衬是浓郁的金色。

“并非在所有的BDSM会所都会，但是我们要去的那家在着装上是以此为规的，”圣臣重申，“只要你戴着项圈又有人陪，就不会有人搭讪我们中的任何一个。”

侑做了个深呼吸，抬头从镜子里注视着圣臣，“那那个地方是真的，真的很注重隐私嘛？真的没人会知道我们去过那里？”

圣臣试图给他一个安抚的笑容，但事实上那却可能更接近某种自得的神情。

“虽然不想再让你拿我家和我家的财产开玩笑，但光是那里的入场费和私人房间的预定费加起来估计就高过你两个月的房租了，”圣臣同他保证，“那些愿意往下砸这么多钱的人可不是想把自己这种私人癖好到处炫耀。”

侑笑了，“他们一定还能保证一切都很干净吧，我猜？”

“绝对的一尘不染。那就是为什么我愿意出这个钱。”圣臣尽可能低声的笑了笑。

侑的肩膀终于放松了下来，他整了整自己剪裁合体的正装，最后一次拨乱自己的头发，然后转向了圣臣。

“那好吧，臣臣，把我拴起来吧。”*

*:Collar me up.

圣臣笑了笑，遵从了他的请求。

戴着项圈的侑看起来…… _很好_ 。

尽管和圣臣所想有些不同——令人恼火的是，侑是那种配什么都很不错的类型——但那一幕仍然令他的脏腑感到了一记重拳，他在侑的喉管上拴起了那块有衬的柔软皮革。离开酒店的时候侑在脖子上戴了围巾遮掩，这种恰当的缓解却并未抹去圣臣脑中焦灼的认知，他知道那底下有着什么。侍者把他的车开到了酒店门口。

在去会所的路上侑全程都很安静，自圣臣拴紧他颈上的皮革的那刻他的眼中就蒙上了水雾。在半公共的场合里带着一个很可能就快进入亚空间的侑不是什么理想的选择，但是总归要比另一个好些，放任侑那样富有魅力的人在一个，因为找不到更好的说法，高端的性爱会所里没有主人的乱走一点都不安全，尤其侑对这整件事都还有点紧张。*

*:unclaimed

圣臣的手捏紧了方向盘，这绝对是两害相权取其轻。

会所的停车场设在地下，由一只电梯与主体相连，这意味着所有开车前来的人都可以完全避免和外界的接触。如此就消除了被那些可能产生怀疑的人看见进出的风险，即使是在GPS系统里，这里也只是被标记为了私人空间。

在圣臣出示身份证明之后，停车场便准许了他们的进入，他找了个隐蔽的空间把车停稳，然后才边脱驾驶手套边转向侑。

“感觉如何？”

侑吞咽了一下，举起手拨弄着他的围巾。

“侑，”圣臣道，整个面朝向他，“看着我。”

金色的眼瞳转向圣臣，侑的脸颊全是粉的，紧张感已而害他把自己的嘴唇咬的通红。

“记住这只是达成目的的一种手段，我只是需要一些他们所有的装备，”圣臣冲他低语，而侑还在轻颤，“我们绝对不会在外人面前多花哪怕一秒不必要的时间。”

侑的嘴角扬了扬，“听着像你的人生信条似的，臣臣。”

他眼下还能如此烦人的事实其实有点令人感到欣慰，不过圣臣还是得做出询问，“你还想这么做吗？回去酒店我们也总还有其他的能做。”

“我……”侑顿了顿，他的手指紧紧得攥着他的围巾，“我们做吧。”

他的眼睛向上抬了那么一抬，正对上圣臣的——现在他眼中的水汽少些了，虽然充满紧张却也意志坚决。

“你现在可以摘围巾了，”圣臣同他说道，“电梯是直通会所的，所有在这工作的人都签了保密协议。”

“哦-哦，好的。”侑说道，犹疑着按照他的指示用手指解开了围巾。

柔软的布料落到了他的大腿之间，露出了他脖颈上光亮的皮革。

圣臣的心中突然涌现出一股亲吻他的冲动，这股冲动难以抵抗的压倒了他，因此他倾身跨过控制台面，将他们的嘴唇贴到了一起，他用一根手指勾着侑项圈上的O形环好让他保持不动，他不太确定迫使他如此行为的力量到底有何面目——或许是宣告权利的渴望，或许是小心安抚的意图，又或许两者兼而有之——但是他很高兴自己如此做了，尤其是当他感到侑抓紧了他的马甲呻吟起来的时候，在他的触碰下，他显然立刻放松了下来。

等到圣臣退开的时候，侑已经开始喘气了，甚至他的瞳孔也扩开了。操，圣臣是真的很庆幸他已经被自己拴上项圈了，因为他十分确定不这样的话他将不得不用棍子才能把其他dom给揍开的。

“在我们要去的地方，这个东西就代表着直到离开之前的每一秒钟你都是我的，听懂了吗？”圣臣说着又拽了拽那个银色的拉环，然后才放下了手。

他带着一点笑意丢开整个僵直的侑，冷静的戴上了自己的口罩。

圣臣伸去后座够他们的东西，首先是一个公文包一样的箱子——圣臣并不认为这种场合，或说地点，会同背包或行李袋十分契合。之后他把另外一件递给了侑，那是一只黑色的皮制箱包，等到所有东西都拿好之后圣臣又直直的看了侑一眼，他的项圈正在他脖颈底部诚实的闪光。

“好了？”侑点了点头，“那就走吧。”

侑在下车前脱掉了自己的外套，只穿了他光洁的黑色衬衫和正装长裤。

“楼上能寄存外套。”圣臣说道，在锁好车后整了整自己的外衣。

“是的，但你说过我们不会‘出去’。”

圣臣翻了个白眼，尽管侑说的没错，但他的内心深处有种没法解释的古怪需要令他必须得让那些安保人员知道至少他是穿着完整的三件套正装 _抵达_ 的。他责怪起了他成长的环境。

平滑的电梯之旅正式告终，他们走进了一间小而整洁的前厅，圣臣走向前台，将他的身份证件交给此地的主人，她在对过名单之后礼貌的露出了笑容。

“欢迎，佐久早大人，我能也看一下你客人的身份证明吗？”

在迅速检查过侑的证件之后，她把他们俩人的证明和一把编有数字的钥匙一并递给了他们，那就是圣臣预约好的私人房间的钥匙。她接过圣臣的外套，并挂到了柜台之后的衣帽架上。

“亜美会带你们进去的，先过安检。”她说着，指了指她的助手，那位娇小的女性平淡的冲他们点了点头，“祝今晚愉快。”

“十分感谢。”圣臣替侑和他自己做出了回应，侑看起来已经被这整个流程给吓傻了。

亜美带着他们穿过了两扇双开的大门，她的鞋跟在光亮的石制地面上敲出阵阵脆响，此时此刻，会所的房间离他们已经只有一室之隔，圣臣能听见自那里传来的隐约声响。

不过，他们还是得先通过安检，这里的布置并不正式：只有两个西装革履的男人坐在长桌之后，看见他们抵达的时候，其中一个站起了身。

“这边请。”亜美说道，接着就低下头站到了一边，好让他们走到长桌对面。

无需指示，圣臣将自己的包放到了桌上，他把侑提着的那个也放了上去。安保之一打开了一个小小的手电，开始面无表情的进行检查。

另一个安保冲他们鞠躬，然后才开口道，“请两位把手机和其他所有通讯设备都交给我好吗？”

圣臣递过自己的手机，顺道瞥了一眼侑，他的做法和圣臣并无区别，只是看起来有些惊慌失措。

“不会有事的，”他对侑说道，安保正把他俩的手机一起收进一个小小的盒子，“这样一来，里面就没人能进行记录了。”

收走他们的手机的安保抬头看向侑，“不用担心，先生，无论出于何种原因，假如您需要使用手机的话，只要在这里拿上您的那支然后去前厅就好了，打电话、发短信，都随您心意。”

“是-是的。”侑结结巴巴的说道，他点了点头。安保锁上了那只盒子，将配套的小型钥匙递给了圣臣。

钥匙和盒子都注有编号，如此他们就能在离开的时候正确的取回所有自己的东西。圣臣接过钥匙，塞进自己马甲空着的口袋，点头以示感谢。

至于他的另一只口袋，那里正塞着某些他正在努力克制着让自己不去想它的东西——两只来自于侑的水蜜桃口味的安全套。几周以前，在一次粗糙的谈话中，口交问题被直接提到了明面上，而圣臣表示没有安全套的话这绝对不在他的考虑之内。

_“等等，什么？所以当你允许的时候，人们都是隔着那什么……给你口的？”_

_“你那是什么表情？”_

_“因为那恶心透了，臣君！光是润滑油尝起来就够糟糕了更别说还有乳胶——乳胶尝起来更糟糕！”_

_“那么，我想你的运气是真的不好。”_

几天之后，侑十分骄傲的将一盒口味安全套放到了圣臣厨房的桌子上面，他笑的活像他是个解决他自己问题的天才一样，彼时圣臣冲他冷笑了一下，并且坚决的无视了那个盒子，但他没办法克制在这次东京之行前带上它以防万一的诱惑。它们当然很俗气，俗气又恶心，包装甚至还是明橙色的但是——但是无论如何，在过去的几个星期里，它们的存在还是令圣臣多少失去了一些理智，他清楚侑希望他如何使用它们。

收走他们手机的安保打开了长桌后的大保险箱，将装着他们手机的盒子和其他那些一样的盒子放到了一起。而另一位安保则完成了他检查的工作，他把他们的包交还过来，打断了圣臣思绪的漩涡。

“祝夜晚愉快。”那个男人说道，在将那只公文包安全的交到圣臣手中之前瞥了一眼侑的脖颈。他的举止当然十分专业，但是表皮之下潜藏的赤裸欲望绝无被人误解的可能，他看见了他们携带的全部，尤其是公文包里的那些，他清楚的明白他们今晚到底要做些什么。

圣臣实在无法克制住自己的自得，“谢谢，我们会的。”

他们转过身去的时候，亜美已经专业的在社交距离之外等待着了，“请跟我来。”

她领着他们穿过了又一段短小的走廊，然后是一道拉门，于是音乐声突然就吵闹了起来，不过还是比任何一间舞厅都要来的静谧，当亜美再度转向他们的时候，他们应然很轻松就能听见她说话的声音。

“在等待我们完成您私人房间所需的额外服务之前，您想先来点茶点吗？”

圣臣回头检查侑的状况，发觉他的眼睛已经十分自然的瞪大了，他正仔细的打量着眼前不同寻常的景象：它当然不是侑担忧的那种真正过激的BDSM地牢，既没有红色的灯光也没有用于炫耀或展示的酷刑道具。这里事实上更像一间高端的酒吧，只不过店内的吧台之后并不提供真正的酒精饮品。此外，还有些人正围坐在小型的高脚桌边喝饮料边聊天。

但就另一方面来讲，这屋子也确实有些更为独特。

这里有三块正在进行公开play的区域，而就圣臣所知，他们的次序会按档轮换，因此此时的场面和圣臣曾经见过的都不相同。一个男人弓在一张缓冲用的长凳上，一个梳着火红发髻的女性dom正在对他实施激烈的训诫；而房间右边的笼子里则有个正四肢着地的，带着皮制猫耳的赤裸女人。*

*:being vigorously paddled

至于房间中央，正被数双眼睛热切注视的是一双被悬吊在天花板上的纤弱男女，他们的身上都系着错综的复杂绳结。

侑眨了好几下眼，圣臣转身好回答亜美的问题。

“是的，两杯水和……一杯茉莉花茶。”圣臣说道。

“我马上就为您取来，佐久早大人。”她鞠躬说道，“一旦房间准备好我就通知您。”

圣臣带着侑走到角落里一张无人的小桌前边，他的手始终带着指引的味道按在他的背上。侑背靠着墙即刻坐下，比起正对，他选的位置稍稍离圣臣更近。

“额外服务？”侑有些紧张的问道，显然他正在思考圣臣到底准备了什么样的恶劣情节。

“别担心，”圣臣笑了笑，“只是要他们在我们抵达之后再给房间做最后一轮消毒。”

“哦，”侑的语调轻松下来，嘴角浮现出一抹轻微的挑逗，“不是给我订一只精巧的笼子吗？”

“为什么？你想我给你订？”圣臣反问回去。

“天啊，小臣。”

不过，就事实而言，这个主意并非没有魅力，双膝跪地的侑，隔着笼子的栅栏冲圣臣眨眼，扩开的金色瞳孔里满是乞求，还有微张的双唇……

圣臣感到一阵脸红，他正了正自己的马甲。

一小会之后，他们的饮料送了上来，侑四下扫视着这整间屋子，他的肩膀正毫无规律的重复着放松与紧绷，他的手正紧紧的握着自己的茶杯，紧到圣臣都有点担心他会烫伤自己——这整个过程里，圣臣始终都密切的注视着侑。

“侑，”圣臣问道，勾起他的注意，“你还好吗？颜色如何？这在这里也仍然使用。”

“当然是绿，就只是……这有点太新和太……多了，”侑说道，用手指敲打着桌面，“这种气氛，还有发觉每个人都在做 _这事儿_ ，还有那个项—项圈的感觉……我觉得我的思维一直想要消失，但是很快我就会想起我这也算是，在公共场合？所以我的状态有点……反复。”

圣臣应了一声。

“感觉就像是我在和进入亚空间抗争一样，可我们还没真的做出什么事情所以这实在有点奇怪，”侑继续说道，有些紧张的笑了笑了，“就只是一种……不太舒服的摇摆感，你能理解嘛？”

圣臣做了个深呼吸，他不得不以此让自己镇定，侑的发言证明了他确实只因为在公共场合戴了个项圈就必须得和坠入亚空间持续抗争。他坐近了一些。

“既然如此……那就别抗争了。”圣臣建议，他有个理论正打算验证，但假如有必要的他也同时做好了随时收手的准备，侑抬起头看向了他。

“我没想到项圈对你的影响会这么大，所以我应该能试试真的让你坠进去，至少坠那么一点儿，就现在。”

侑的脸烧红了，他错开圣臣的眼睛，突然害羞了起来，圣臣伸出手将他框到了墙上，用自己的脊背隔开了侑和会所的其余空间，他用一根手指贴上侑的侧颈，就沿着那只项圈和皮肤接触的线条，侑的身体开始颤抖，圣臣能清楚的看见他的眼瞳在涣散之后才重新得以聚焦。

“你可以放手坠进去的，侑，我会照顾好所有一切而你根本不必担心任何东西……包括我们在哪儿，也包括其他的人，”圣臣压低嗓音慢慢说道，“我会照顾好你，你所要做的就只是遵从我的指令，这听起来如何？”

他能听见侑吞咽的声音。

“是的，”他粗砺的说道，“是的。”

“讲清楚。”圣臣开始施压，更多的进行逼迫。*

*:“What was that?”

“ _是的_ ，拜托，小臣。”侑开始喘息。

圣臣笑了笑，低声的说了句 _好_ ，他将手指挤入侑的项圈，将他整个朝自己的方向的拽去，他空着的手按上了侑的后脑，轻巧的缠绕起他的头发，恰好是刚刚能令他感到刺痛的程度。使用这两点的控制，他将侑的前额按到了自己的颈侧，并让他就保持着这个动作，侑 _呜咽_ 出声。

热切的兴奋涨满了他的下腹。

他低下头，好保证侑能感到他的口罩正贴着他的耳廓，“我会把你撕成碎片的，侑，你就等着吧。”他低语着。

侑的头埋在他的肩上，整个身体都战栗不已。圣臣做了个深呼吸，他飞快的向身后瞥了一眼，这动作令他的皮肤感到了一阵刺痛，室内的几双眼睛在对上他的视线的时候立刻转向了别处——这让圣臣再度庆幸起了自己早在进入这建筑之前就给侑拴上了项圈。

没过多久，亜美就回来通知他们说房间已经准备好了。他们留下空了的水杯和侑喝到一半的茶，圣臣再度将手放到侑的背上，跟着她一起离开会所大堂并走进了一条有着高悬的天花板和大理石地面的走廊。

亜美在十二号房前站定，她打开了门。

“这些门都会自动上锁，假如中途需要离开房间的话，回去的时候只要用你们的钥匙就好。”

圣臣点了点头，举了举前台给他的钥匙。

“是的，就是这把，”亜美说道，“这次您还需要其他东西吗？”

“不需要，谢谢你。”

亜美点头，“很高兴能帮助到你，佐久早大人，希望您和您的客人有一个欢愉的夜晚。”

圣臣笑了笑，用指尖轻轻刮了刮侑的脊背，从他的口中引出了一声喘息，“非常感谢。”

在亜美转身重新进入那道长长的走廊之前，侑也勉强的说出了他的谢谢，圣臣望着敞开的门，想象着它内部的场面，在将侑推进去的时候因为期待而颤抖了一下。

他打开电灯，小腹因为喜悦而纠缠了起来。

房间的正中有着一个坚固的金属悬架，它由两根至少比他们中的任意一个都高一英尺的垂直长杆和一根在顶端连接它们的等长的水平长杆组成，所有这三根杆子上都有着大量的圆孔，可以用来串绳或者皮制环扣，一旦它们被连到悬架之上，这些圆孔就能保证它们组成一体并牢固的难以滑脱。不过，圣臣并不打算用最传统的方式来使用这件装备。

“哇哦，”侑在他身后惊喘，“我以为你说过这里不是地牢的，臣君！”

圣臣扬了扬嘴角，没接侑这句调笑，转而开口道，“你可当心点，你提到那个词的次数已经多到让会让我觉得你其实 _想_ 进一个试试了。”

他的余光瞥见侑垂下了头，脸颊晕染着浓烈的鲜红，圣臣的笑容加深了。

直到侑开始探查整个房间的时候他的脸也还是红的，他走向那个悬架，测试着金属的牢固程度，圣臣稍稍多注视了他一会儿，才转而他的公文包放到了那张硕大的皮制沙发上边，又一次的，这家会所对房内家具的切实关照给圣臣留下了极好的印象，这张现代风的沙发看起来并非崭新或临床，却没有哪怕一道裂纹或一张软垫——没有任何无法被仔细扫除的地方。

圣臣扭头确认了一下侑的行动，当发觉他仍在检查着悬架之后才打开公文包并取出了手铐和延长链，他在侑有机会走过来一窥究竟之前快速的合上了箱包。

“所以，这个就是你需要的装备了哈？”

圣臣摘掉口罩，又从自己的马甲口袋里摸出来一副腈纶手套，他转过身，看向正双手叉腰打量着房间的侑，他满脸都是品评的神色。

“是的，不论过程中我想挑选你身体的哪个部位用来插入，我都想有直接享用的途径。”圣臣认可了侑的问题，在两声令人愉悦的清亮 _脆响_ 中绷上了手套。侑畏缩了一下，他又开始脸红了。

“再者，你的身体很有力量，我需要某些既能让你彻底保持不动，但又不会带来任何破坏我公寓里的陈设的风险的东西。”

他客观的事实陈述似乎很是令侑高兴，“就知道你抗拒不了，臣君。”

圣臣强忍了把头埋到手里的剧烈冲动，侑则开始弯腰好继续他的检查，他现在肯定已经远离亚空间了，这意味着圣臣将不得不从头开始，不过这并没有关系，因为圣臣并不介意这项工作。

“侑。”

侑弯到一半的腰顿住了，“嗯？”

“脱掉你的衣服，去悬架那等着，”圣臣如此说道，在侑瞪大双眼的同时顿了一顿，“但不准摘掉项圈。”

他带着深切的满足感注视着侑脸上的血色在瞬间褪空之后又猛烈返回，就好像突然涨满的潮水一般直漫到被他衬衣领口掩映着的项圈之下，他开始摸索起了自己的纽扣。圣臣不太确定自己能否协同侑在公共场合和在卧室里那两种截然不同的表现——他只需一点恰到好处的命令和轻柔的触碰就能获得的那种表现：他真的不需要做太多努力。这情境甚至令圣臣产生了某种怀疑，他甚至有些好奇侑无时无刻都表现的那么混蛋是不是有他其实想要找个人来驯服自己的一半原因。*

*:put him in his place

这念头令他浑身一颤，不得不重新眨了几次眼才得以继续注视侑胸膛和小腹结实的曲线，他的衬衫自他的肩膀滑落，在地面上堆积起来。

“我一会会叠的，”侑飞快的说道，在圣臣来得及开口之前。

圣臣不由自主的笑了出来，他注意到侑的嘴角也稍稍上翘了一下，侑飞快的脱掉了自己的西裤和袜子，然后，终于，轮到了内裤。他在将自己脱光之后便践行了之前的诺言，将所有的衣物一一叠起并堆放到了一张整洁的梳妆台上，而那里面，圣臣清楚其实全都是免费的润滑油、安全套和各式各样的训诫道具。

有那么一瞬间圣臣突然非常想把那个抽屉拉出来然后强迫侑给他自己挑一样惩罚用的道具——这个想法很美味，所以那一刹那他是真的彻底分了心，但是不，这不是他今天计划的事情。

在将手铐拿过去之前，圣臣先是随意的走到了房间另一侧的立柜前面——这里放着其余物品——他拉出了一张类似于他们过去体育课上所使用的垫子的折叠软垫。

不是所有东西都必得复杂的。

侑等待着他，不停转移着自己的重心，他似乎在避免看向圣臣，他的身上尽是温驯的顺从。圣臣拿着软垫走近悬架，将之平铺在其底端的地面，他注意到侑的表情似乎有些破碎，他的眼睛正带着鲜明的好奇朝悬架瞥着，这令圣臣笑了起来。

他起身退后，转向侑和悬架，稍稍多给了他几秒焦虑的时间，然后才盯住他的眼睛。

“跪下。”他道，简洁明了。

侑瞪大了眼，晕红顺着他的脸颊一路下延，他在圣臣的注视下走上软垫，放低自己的身躯然后跪到了那两根竖直的铁杆之间，他的动作十分温驯，甚至可以说是有些恭敬，这使得空气中似乎都带上了一种沉滞的热量——侑，浑身赤裸，却独独带着一只项圈，跪到了地上。他乖乖的坐在自己的脚后跟上，抬头看向圣臣，等待，或说期待着他的下一道指令。他的性器已经半硬了，正以一种美味的姿态在他的腿间晃动，而圣臣甚至还没有用哪怕一根手指束缚于他。

“舒服？”圣臣问道。

“呣。”

“说话。”

侑吞咽了一下，他的手指在他的双膝之上抽动，“是-是的。”

“很好，那么现在，”圣臣上前，每在那光亮的地板上落下一步，他的鞋子都会踏出一记声响，“我就要把你绑到悬架上了侑，这之后你将完全无法动弹，然后你会一次又一次的为我的高潮，直到我使用完你。”*

*:finished with

一般而言，这会儿的侑会发出咒骂或者做些评论，但这回他只是惊惶得望着圣臣点了点头，圣臣笑了笑，拿出了一副他们都很熟悉的，有着皮毛内衬的手铐。

“把你的手腕给我，侑。”他命令着，而侑毫无犹豫的遵从了，他将自己的手腕向上递去，好让圣臣边在他的腕上铐上手铐边道，“我知道你是觉得我们是又要玩过度刺激了，但事实并非如此，侑。你自己没意识到，但之前所有的边缘都在训练你去适应某样全新的东西。”

圣臣小心的铐上侑的双腕，然后将延长链握进自己的掌心，它们的末端都是y形的龙虾扣，因此圣臣可以将它们夹到手铐两侧的D形环上，如此，不论之后侑怎样用力拉扯，他的手腕也都会保持在一个安全的角度上边。

圣臣打算让他全力挣扎。

他用自己带着手套的手指描绘着侑项圈的轮廓，而后一路向上抚摸到侑的下巴。

“跪起来。”他命令，侑驯服的遵从，颤抖着眼睫直起身体，直到他的姿势变为跪立，“今天我们要试着看看你能不能做到干性高潮，侑。”

“ _小臣。_ ”侑微弱的回应，声音粗砺而又不安，他的下颚在圣臣的掌上抽动，就好像他想让自己的头颅垂低下去。

但是圣臣移开了手，侑的头垂了下来。

他用鞋尖引导着让侑把他的膝盖又分开了那么几寸，令他摆出了那个他清楚能让他获得自己所需的全部享用途径的姿势。之后他分别拉起侑的手臂，将延长链的末端扣进悬架上边，以此让他的胳膊摆成Y形并保持不动，圣臣退了几步检查状况。

侑的头仍然垂着，他的呼吸有些沉重，就好像他正在试图控制自己。

圣臣回身走向他的公文包，从中又取出了一些东西，他重新走向软垫，只不过这回是冲着侑的身后。他跪下身放下手中的道具，然后伸出自己的戴着手套的手沿着侑的大腿外侧往上摸去，先是腰窝，再是胸廓，这份关照正使得侑深重的呼吸让他的胸廓不断起伏。尽管只有一点，但是锁链已经开始震响，圣臣享受这种感觉。

“要是你现在就全硬了，那下一个部分就会很困难了。”圣臣思索着，拿起了一件小小的硅胶造物。

他按了按上边的按钮，一阵低沉的嗡鸣开始在室内扩开，圣臣向前倾身，让自己的胸膛贴紧侑的脊背，他的下巴搭在了侑的肩上。侑的身体稍稍扭动了一下，圣臣环抱住他，随即便熟练的撑开那只震动着的锁精环套上了他的性器根部，紧挨着他的睾丸。圣臣为那玩具挑选的位置使得那些嗡鸣就栖在侑的柱身下方，他向前额外按压了一会儿，故意增加了侑腿间那片敏感区域上的压力，只为了听见侑的喘息。

“这个能让你感觉好些，也会让你能更轻松的做到。”圣臣解释道。

“更轻松的做到什么？”侑喘息着问道，他的脊背有些微的弓起。

圣臣润湿了自己的几根手指。

“我之前说过的，干性高潮，”圣臣解释着，毫无预警的往侑的体内捅入了一根手指，“我的意思不是强制高潮到你什么都再射不出来……虽然我们能在其他时候也试试那个……”

他凑到侑的耳边说完了最后的句子，看着他的身体整个战栗起来。

“不是那样，”圣臣继续道，“干性高潮是不同的，这次我要教会你如何区分 _射精_ 与高潮。”

“我不明白—— _啊_ ——”侑说着，他的话语因为圣臣插入的，正抚摸着他内壁的第二根手指而中断，

他抽动着喘息，那些有关他前列腺的关照并非真的必要，但是圣臣实在无法忽视他极端的敏感，这也是圣臣认为他能极佳的承受他们今天所要尝试的东西的原因之一。

“我的意思是说，你会有高潮，但是你不会射精，”圣臣重申，他空着的手抚摸到了侑的双腿中间，就按在他的会阴上，“身体由肌肉组成，这里也和其他地方一样，每次我把你玩到边缘的时候你这里都有被锻炼，那些你就快到顶却得努力克制住的时候，这里都会紧绷。”

越过侑的肩膀，他能看见侑性器的晃动，这令他笑了一下。

“是的，就是这里的肌肉，”他笑着，转动着自己在侑体内的手指使他呻吟，“会很像我把你玩到边缘的时候，你会无比的接近那种令你想要射精的点，但是这一回，侑，你要让自己越过那个不能回头的点， _然后_ 绷住，克制回去。”

“什-什么？”侑上气不接下气的问道。

“如果你的做法正确，那么你会有高潮，只不过是干性的，而且也不会软掉。”

其实还有更多，只不过圣臣暂时将它们留存了下来。他没再做详细的说明，反而将手指抽出了侑的后穴，侑的身体试图腻留他。他取起另一件道具并为之涂上润滑，那是根曲线绝妙的圆润按摩棒，整体是墨一般的黑色，很轻松的，他将它插了进去，全程都在呻吟的侑并没有什么抵抗，它稳稳得抵在了他的前列腺上。

圣臣起身绕过悬架，他又从包里取出了另外两样东西：一黑一灰的两只遥控，然后他转身，双手搭在靠背上坐上了沙发。

“你-你在……？”侑问道，他已经意识到圣臣开始寻找让他自己舒适的位置了。

“第一次的时候你不需要太多来自我的‘帮助’，事实上，我认为我的参与可能反而有害，你需要专心于你自己的感受。”圣臣解释着，敲了敲那个黑色遥控上的按钮。

第二阵嗡鸣混入第一阵中，侑的喘息忽然急促，身体猛然前倾。锁精环那种温和的震动并不能真的给侑带来太多的刺激，但它却能使他的感官更为开阔，至于他屁股里那个昂贵的高档按摩棒则绝对效果显著。圣臣在购买之前做了大量的研究——他能确保这隆隆作响的按摩棒既能带来足够的刺激却也不至于让侑感到麻木。

看起来它应当已经起效，侑的前额正在冒出汗珠。

一如以往，这种安排十分轻易的唤起了侑的性欲，只一两分钟他就彻彻底底的硬了起来，或许要比平时来的更硬吧，毕竟还有锁精环。圣臣在那个瞬间又按了按黑色遥控上的按钮，将震动又开高了一档。

侑急剧的吸气，他的二头肌都紧绷了起来，他这样子看起来相当绝妙，有力的身体泛着晕红，喉管底部的项圈闪闪发光。圣臣清楚自己会享受旁观这一幕的快感，但是真的看着侑为了他被摆弄成这样甚至要比他预期的更令人沉迷。*在这圣臣将他推入的境地里存有某种 _原始_ 的东西，通常来讲他不会承认，但是关起门来——独自一人——情况就有所不同。

*:on display 

“你这样看起来很好，侑。”

“谢了，”侑在喘息中笑道，动了动自己的膝盖，“我在锻炼。”

圣臣很高兴他的头脑看起还保持着比平日这会儿更多的一些清醒，很可能是因为他知道他需要借此来努力完成圣臣对他的要求，不过……

圣臣将按摩棒开到了下一个档位，侑畏缩起来，咒骂出声，他的头猛然后甩，呼吸也一下变得厚重，圣臣的眼睛急迫的扫过他的脖颈和起伏的胸膛。

“ _该死……_ 继续这样的话我…我撑不了多久。”侑咬着嘴唇说道。

“那没关系，你没必要忍着。”圣臣说道，他在他确信侑看不到的时候调整了一下自己裤子里的性器。

倒不是说侑不知道这一切会让圣臣兴奋，而只是圣臣仍然更愿意避免娇惯他的傲慢。

侑的臀部开始动弹，那种轻微的晃动使得他的沉甸甸性器也跟着在空气里淫荡的摇摆，此时此刻它充血的愈发厉害，圣臣惊讶的发觉他居然有种想要亲自触碰的冲动——既然它如此清晰的显现着它对触碰的渴望。圣臣不确定这样的时间持续了多久，他的眼睛始终紧盯着侑被缚的身体的每一次痉挛和屈伸，那无处可逃的震动正将他愈发的送往边缘。

“小臣，我——”

“你快到了？”

侑咬着牙点头，圣臣的拇指无意识的抠进沙发垫里，他的注意力正全部集中在侑的身上，他正在软垫上小幅的颤动、哽咽。一直以来他都习惯于抑制高潮，但他似乎正在拼了命的寻找圣臣所描绘的概念。

“让你自己越过去，侑，感受一下那个射精的点。”圣臣说道，感到自己正在违背意愿的向前倾身。

侑又深吸了一口气，他的臀部绷紧了，那些微弱的嗡鸣几乎就是响在圣臣自己的皮肤上，此刻的侑体内到底是种怎样的感觉，在他的肉体深处，那样极端的敏感……

当侑喘息着猛张开眼的时候圣臣几乎都被惊讶攫住，他的臀部抽动了一下，然后他的腹肌突然开始像海面一样起伏，他的喉间滑出一句破碎的呜咽，整个下半身都绷得死紧，然后他的性器开始随着臀部的前顶剧烈摇晃——一次，两次，五次。

而在这一切之后，他连一滴都没漏出来。

再然后，侑的臀部停止了抽动，他的身体向下垮去却又被束缚吊牢，圣臣感到自己的口腔异样的干涩，他几乎是自动的将按摩棒的震动调低了一个等级好让他休息。

“很好，侑，你做到了，”圣臣夸赞着他，“我不确定你能不能一次成功，但你经常让我吃惊。”

“我的天啊……”侑说道，他终于找回了自己的呼吸。

“感觉如何？”圣臣问他。

“是有高潮……”侑喃喃道，错愕的眨着眼睛，“虽然只有一点点但……这感觉很不一样，我也没……”

圣臣能猜到他到底想要表达什么，干性高潮不会导致通常的不应期，他既不会软掉也不会感到完全的感足——这就是关窍所在，圣臣没能绷住自己脸上的笑意。

“很好，那为什么不再试一次呢。”圣臣说道，紧盯着侑将遥控又开高了两个档位。

侑大声呻吟，脊背的晃动被锁链诚实的即刻呈现出来，他俩都心知肚明。侑此刻的声音和被刺激过头时并不一样，因为那其实不是痛苦，他发出的是洋溢着快感的呻吟，一种圣臣已经十分熟悉的声音，从他的角度能堪堪看见侑的屁股吞吃按摩棒的样子，而这也不过是佐证了他的观点。

“小臣，什么——”

“你是去了，但那不是真正的 _去_ ，所以不会有什么东西阻止你倒回去再来一次的，而且，现在你知道那是什么感觉了，所以你能再次做到的，侑，这次会更为激烈。”

侑张大眼睛，他的呼吸频率再度开始飙升，呻吟也重新激烈起来，因为缺乏口球的阻隔，这些声音便开始在这隔音的内室四处回响，万分淫荡。圣臣品味着它们，宛如成瘾。

侑尽他所能的前倾身体，肩膀绷得就像他想要固住按摩棒一样，但当他垂下头颅闭上眼睛的时候圣臣再度开口，“看着我，侑，你越过去的时候我想看着。”

侑喘息着咬紧嘴唇，他的眼中蒙着一层朦胧的水汽，然而他到底还是遵从了圣臣的指令，抬头对上了他的眼睛。

这似乎让他更快的进入了状态，毕竟干性高潮并不会真的给他带来不应期，更何况圣臣也没给他任何休息的时间，相反，他试图让他稳稳的留在那个甜蜜的顶点，感受快感朝顶峰积聚的瞬间。

侑似乎已经不再能坚持对上他的视线了，但圣臣还是希望这能帮着他集中足够的注意，他不想他漏出来。他们的视线如燃烧般彼此纠缠，圣臣开始感到自己脸部的热度和紧绷，侑面颊赤红，眼皮沉重，嘴唇也被他咬的鲜红，他几乎就要散架了。

“小臣——”

“记住，越过边缘，然后就停。”

侑点了点头，他的身体再度开始抽动，越来越多的声音自他唇边滚落，他的眼皮震颤着，那点轻微的呜咽都开始变为抽噎。

“ _呃-啊！啊-啊————啊！_ ”*

*:“Uhn-ah! Uhn—nnn-uuuuuhhhgn!”

他的眼睛终于闭合，无法再行抵御那难以抗拒的本能诱惑，他的身体弓了起来，头颅后仰，在高声的呻吟里度过了他的第二次干性高潮。这一回圣臣没有立即调低按摩棒的震动档位，相反他只是让那些感受继续在侑的体内灼烧而去，他看着他，看着他的小腹和腰臀 _一而再再而三的_ 向前挺动。

他简直就是幻想本身。

圣臣感到自己的呼吸近乎停滞，直到侑的唇边开始短暂的流出啜泣的时候他才终于调低了震动。侑的高潮终于结束，他带着浓重的惊愕眨着他朦胧的双眼，身体不住的颤抖战栗，圣臣发觉自己无法再静坐一旁了。

此刻，侑的下颚正因他自己淌出的些许唾液而显得润泽，他张着嘴试图找回自己的呼吸，这一幕诚然脏污，而圣臣也应当拒绝，但是……

但是现在，随着侑这连续的，又一次出人意料的干性高潮，他整个人就是漂亮而温驯的悬在他的项圈之上……那些该死的水蜜桃味安全套的存在感都快在圣臣的口袋里烧出洞来了。

圣臣无声的骂了一句，他站起身，感到布料正擦过他硬到发疼的性器，侑似乎全然没有注意这边的动向，他仍在按摩棒那最抵档的震动的刺激下眨着眼，就好像他的眼前全是星星，不过，当圣臣在他眼前站定，他的 _鞋尖_ 出现在他的视线之内的时候，他仍然确实的抬起了眼睛。

“小臣……”

“看看你自己，”圣臣低语，现在他已经近到可以伸手去揉弄侑的头发了，他如此行为，侑则倾身去就他的触碰，他呻吟着，带着虔诚与饥渴凝望着圣臣，这些神情正流淌渗入到他脸上的每一寸肌肤。“你做的很好，我就知道你能做到。”

侑的声音听起来很是高兴，他的眼睑颤了颤，嘴角微扬。

圣臣将手伸入自己的马甲，取出了一只裹在恐怖的亮橙色包装里的安全套来，他没做任何解释，因为他清楚侑能理解这意味着什么。

侑的眼睛戏剧性的瞪大，他的视线在看见这一幕的同时就滑落去了圣臣裤缝上隆起的位置，“ _可以……！_ ”

圣臣笑了，“那么，你就回答完我的问题了。”

“操他的当然 _可以_ ，小臣，请让我来吧，我会——”侑急促的说道，他的身体正在按摩棒那并未停歇的低速震动里扭动，性器仍然完全硬着——“我会为你做到最好， _请你……_ ”

操，圣臣用力的吞咽，他感到自己的性器抽动了一下，“但是我要你为我保持不动，侑，我要使用你的口腔。”

侑颤栗起来，连带着锁链都开始叮当作响，一小滴前液自他的性器顶端溢出，他已经被刺激到了即使有锁精环的压制也会漏出那么一点儿的程度，他舔了舔自己唇，低声道，“那我也会为你做到最好。”*

*:“Still gonna make it good’f’r ya.”

“我知道你会的。”圣臣低语，用他仍然埋在侑发间的手拽起他的脑袋，操，他也很 _兴奋_ 。“我的好男孩儿。”

侑咬着嘴唇紧闭双眼，因这赞美低声呻吟，圣臣又稍稍拽了拽他的头发，看着他的牙更深的嵌入他天鹅绒般柔软的嘴唇。紧接着他松开手伸入自己的口袋，随机的挑了只遥控并升上了两个档位。

从那被压抑住的嗡鸣和侑叫喊的方式、以及他弓起脊背并皱起眉头的模样来看，圣臣推定他按到的是按摩棒的遥控，侑的反应同他在他体内曲张手指时一样。圣臣很感谢能有这个让他在侑注意不到的时候让自己镇定下来的机会，现在的感觉有些过于亲密，这令他稍稍感到有点应接不暇。

因此，他趁着侑因那再度开始的刺激而分神晕眩的时候做了个深呼吸，然后解开了自己的西裤，他的心脏因为他想到他将要插入哪里而在胸腔内猛烈的跳动。他拉低自己的内裤，将他湿滑硬挺的性器握到手中，当他给它套上安全套的时候它也在抽动，人造的水蜜桃香味令他皱了皱鼻子，但这远不足毁坏他体内流窜的兴奋。

他又向前走了一点，呼吸粗重，侑的唇甚至没碰到他他都已经有点不堪承受。

侑再度张开双眼，紧紧得盯着他的性器，圣臣削减了他们之间仅存的最后距离，又在同时因这注意脸红了一下，他扶着自己的性器，拇指压在前端之上，而侑张开了嘴，满怀期待的探出了舌头，圣臣又一次重重的吞咽，这一幕犹如一记落在脏腑的重拳。

圣臣有要他保持不动，但当侑没耐性的探头向前好让他的唇裹住圣臣性器的顶端的时候他却也没有发出斥责，他没斥责是因为他并做不到，是因为他感到呼吸困难脏腑冻结大脑短路，侑的口腔湿润柔软而又 _灼热_ ，他望着圣臣眨眼，视线里满是祈求，他的唇滑过圣臣的性器，试图再往里多吞吃一点。

幽暗的本能控制了圣臣的身体,他的手不由自主的抓住了侑柔软的发丝，随后他向前挺腰，第一次真正的插入了他的口腔。

原先浸没过他性器顶端的温热与湿滑现在终于完全的裹住了他，圣臣低喘着后退，感到侑的舌头随着他的动作滑到了自己的性器下方，他向前又走了半步，如此侑就不必再伸长脖颈，然后才重新插入回去。

哦操。哦， _操_ 。

每一下抽插都比上一下感觉更好，于是一下，又一下，他甚至没做尝试就坠入了稳定的韵律。

侑如同做梦一般的承受了这个，圣臣清楚他会的。

_一下，又一下，再一下……_

当他顶的太深的时候侑下意识的干呕了一下，他的喉管所发出的湿润声响甚至令圣臣的肩膀开始迸出鸡皮疙瘩，他带着些许歉意稍微退出了一点，下次他不会进那么深了，但这并不意味着他会抛弃这种无情的节奏。

“操，你感觉很好。”

这句赞美令侑呻吟起来，他裹着圣臣性器的湿热口腔都在颤抖，圣臣攥紧了他抓着侑头发的手，因为侑那该遭天谴的舌头的活动感到脏腑紧绷。

“哦，你很喜欢？”侑再度呻吟起来，“我就知道你会喜欢，你就是为此而生的。”

这一句话激起了更多复杂的反应，侑的喉咙深处发出了一阵模糊的哀鸣，然而每当圣臣顶弄进去的时候这声哀鸣就会被迫阻断，这是dirty talk无疑，但圣臣也同样是 _认真_ 的，只要他一想到侑的顺从有多自然而然他就都会感到脏腑翻腾，他还记得他们在酒吧里谈到各自最早动心的对象的那回，还记得侑是如何用他那种带着梦幻感觉的口吻描述他高中时的队长有多擅长 _压制于他_ 。很有可能，早在圣臣最终给予他这一切之前，他就已经渴求过多年了。

“你他妈生来就是要服从的，”圣臣骂到，一个非同寻常的句子自他口中冒出，“难道我有说错吗？你需要这个已经太久了，我打赌你其实想要你的队长，你高中的那个……北？是不是？我打赌你其实想要他教会你到底该处在什么地位但甚至你自己都不知道，恐怕你一直在给他找麻烦可内心深处却想着要他来让你屈服。”

侑紧绷起来，这令圣臣花了一秒钟去思考他刚刚是不是过线了，然而下一秒侑就 _哀鸣_ 了起来，他费力的拉拽着锁链，以至于他皮制的手铐都在咯吱作响，他的眉毛皱了起来，更多的泪水自眼睫之间滑落，但他却只是再度向前迎去，试图将圣臣的东西吞得更里。

该死， _该死_ 。

“我他妈就知道。”

当侑睁开双眼的时候，更多的疯狂席卷了圣臣的内心，颤抖着的金色眼瞳，水汽迷茫的向上注视着圣臣，带着恳求和 _恬不知耻_ 的意味，他的口腔被圣臣的东西填满，而他的喉管被皮制的项圈束缚。

圣臣对自我的控制消解了下去，过深的插入为他换来了又一阵淫猥的干呕，他甚至没法让自己的眼睛从侑的脸上移开，他注视着他的性器如何被侑的唇舌反复包裹，注视着他的泪水如何溢出眼瞳又在他的脸颊上漫无目的的流淌。天啊，他是真的 _很棒_ 。

圣臣伸手到口袋里去摸索另一个遥控，他打算奖励他。他在触到按钮的瞬间就按了下去——一下，两下——然后才将视线下转去看那个震动着的圆环那模糊的轮廓，它被紧紧的安置在侑性器的底端。侑尖叫起来，但他的声音却被圣臣的性器压制。在此之后，他的声响愈发急迫起来，他的呻吟泄漏了那些震动到底让他感觉多好，因此圣臣找出了另一个遥控，将按摩棒的震动又往上开高了一档，他将自己的手再度埋回侑的发间。

当侑开始 _尖叫_ 的时候他不得不短暂的闭上了眼，他只是想象了一下侑此刻必然的感受便感到一阵颤栗贯通身体。

大约一分钟后圣臣抽出，给了侑一点自由呼吸的机会，他的唾液在他的肿起的唇边和圣臣性器的顶端之间拉出了一道绵长的曲线。这很恶心，但也同样令人着迷，这使得圣臣花了一些时间才得以消除这带来的影响。侑垂着头颅呻吟，性器在圣臣的注视下抽动，他的身体又开始整个紧绷。

“呼吸。”圣臣提醒着托起他的下巴，用拇指按着他的颧骨让他将脸后仰。

“ _嗯啊——_ ”侑喘息着，他攥着锁链的指节都已经开始泛白，“小臣，我……这感觉上……”

他甚至连一句话都讲不完了。

“你又快了？”

侑闭上眼点头，更多的前液一滴滴的挂上他的性器顶端并沿着柱身滑落下去，他几乎是啜泣着感觉这一切的发生，抵在他前列腺上那连绵而无情的震动迫使这一切的发生。

“很好，”圣臣低柔的说到，用指尖拂过他高热的皮肤以擦去些许泪水，“这样很好，放手去吧，侑，我希望你再来一次干性高潮，你能为我做到吗？”

又是一阵近乎啜泣的呻吟，圣臣将自己的手指滑到侑的下颚，按照自己的意愿抬起他的头部，再一次对上他的眼睛。

“回答我，侑。”

“能-能的，”侑结结巴巴的回答，“能的，是的-我能做到，我保证—— _小臣……_ ”*

*:I c’n do it

圣臣笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，“这就对了。”

他再度扶住自己的性器，重新插回侑微张的口中，他发出的惊讶声响反衬了圣臣唇边因快感溢出的轻微喘息，他对自己牢固掌控正随着那一次次环包他性器的灼热体验而渐渐消解。

侑的呻吟开始变得益发恐慌，他狂乱的瞪大了眼，在圣臣的性器边上哽噎起来，按摩棒正在将他愈发推近边缘。圣臣很确定要是他选择就这样深埋在侑温暖的喉管当中射精的话他也肯定能再硬起来做第二轮，因此他放任自己冲向巅峰，一边低喘一边操进侑的嘴里。

看起来，侑根本没法克制自己的声音。

“ _嗯-啊——臣——臣-哈啊——_ ”*

*:“Mmm—nnh—mm’ih—mm’ih—” 

该死的，圣臣想到，他又在尝试着想叫自己的名字了，每次他嘴里塞着东西的时候他都这样，只不过这一次，堵着他嘴的东西并非口球，而是——

“ _操_ ，”圣臣低吼，每一次顶弄的同时都将侑的身体撞得愈发向后，“操——去吧，为我去吧——现在就去—— _侑——_ ”

他们的视线难以忍受的对上了一秒，火焰开始席卷圣臣的身体，他凝视着侑眼瞳深处浓重的恐慌脆弱——他的眼睛开始向后翻白，身体颤抖，口中发出了一阵不甚明晰的尖叫——圣臣往下瞥去，看到清澈的前液正密集得自他抽动着的性器上滑落下来。

侑的干性高潮再度降临，正如圣臣要求的一般，该死的遵从着他的 _命令_ 。

侑的喉管急剧紧缩，猛烈的快感逼得圣臣不得不紧跟着闭眼喘息，他尽可能深地埋进侑的口中，在感到窒息的同时射进了安全套里。

巅峰退去的时候，他无声的呻吟。

他的反应似乎令侑陷入了疯狂，他开始在他的性器周围哀叫，锁链又一次被他挣得叮当作响，这让圣臣发觉侑的高潮 _仍在_ 继续。

他曾经读到过说干性高潮可以表现为连续性的多次释放，但当他在他自己高潮后的晕眩中眨眼的时候他尚未意识到这居然千真万确，他看着侑，他的臀部仍在 _不停的_ 向前挺动。他又多花了几秒才意识到侑正在他每次呻吟的间隙里疯狂的用他的鼻子呼吸，他挣扎着，试图在连续不断的高潮里，在含着圣臣性器的同时得以呼吸。

“该死。”圣臣惊喘，在一阵色情的水声里将性器抽离了侑的口腔。

“ _嗯啊……_ ”*

*:“Mmmnnnghhh…”

侑的声音听来近乎力竭，甚至渐渐转为了某种粗砺的哀鸣，他又陷入了新一轮的颤栗，他在自己的束缚里挣扎，肌肉在皮下反复隆起，圣臣调低了按摩棒的档位，他是真的担心要是他不关的话侑会就此累到根本无力再行继续。

但他可还没完呢。

侑的身体瘫软下来，第三次高潮终于开始接近尾声，圣臣暂时性的安抚着他，用手指轻柔的自他的头发摸到喉管，又摸过那拴着他脖颈的皮制项圈。接着他转过身，重新穿好裤子并将安全套打结，他把已经变得黏糊糊的乳胶套子扔进了门边的小垃圾桶里，又用口袋里的消毒湿巾擦过了手。

当他转回身去的时候，侑的脸上正挂着一抹有些扭曲的表情，他身体上那仍在持续的震动令他扭动着身体磨蹭大腿，他的性器在他的腿间摇晃，二头肌因为挣扎紧绷，可那些坚固的锁链却将他牢牢的固在了更为稳固的悬架之上。

“别动。”圣臣说道。

没有任何迹象表明侑有听到他说的句子，他仍还在束缚之下扭动挣扎，断断续续的呜咽、拉扯困住他的锁链，他的身体几乎都要离地了，而整个重量都在靠着悬架支撑。这是很美味的场景，可圣臣的下一步计划需要他保持不动。

他可以在侑喉管底部项圈上的O形环上拴一根绳子，这样只要他动弹的方向有误他的气管就会遭到威胁，但这对第一次被拴上项圈的侑来说似乎那么点太过激烈，再说这也无法解决他下半身毫无规律的动作。不过，幸运的是，圣臣有带额外的道具。

“你需要帮助吗，能让你不动的那种。”他问道。

几秒的停顿之后侑点了头，双腿颤栗着盯着地板，他的脸颊上满是晕红。

自他们的第一个过程之后，圣臣的分腿器就一直搁置在他的橱柜里边，但出于某种审慎的怀疑圣臣今晚还是带上了它，他从他让侑带进来的箱包里将它找出，还取了另外两只结实的皮制环扣和又一副延长链条，侑在看见他给自己取来的东西的时候又一次扭动起来，但他仍然还是像个抖M一样再度咬紧了自己的嘴唇呻吟出声——毫无疑问他的确是的——毫无抗争的放任圣臣给他拴上了环扣。

分腿器被安置到位，延长链也牢牢的连到了悬架之上，侑身上唯一能动的部分就只剩下了他的腰臀，他的腿被固定成了敞开的姿态，锁链的束缚让他必得扎实的待在原地，他不会再有办法直起腰身，而他这摊开四肢的动作更令他有些像是某种淫猥的雕塑，他的身体如此 _有力健壮_ ，形状明晰的肌肉群上有汗珠闪耀，而所有这些力量却都心甘情愿的屈服于圣臣的手掌。

侑现在还是硬的和先前一样，而自圣臣固住他的腿后他甚至可能有些更硬，锁精环和按摩棒仍在以低档震动，连续三次的干性高潮似乎仅仅只是将他稍稍带离了边缘。

圣臣想看看他们能在这上边做到多少——他甚至没带更严酷的道具出来。*他走回沙发，从自己的包里找出了一件更大的道具，一个一端为圆球形状的 _手持式按摩器_ ，这一个和侑后面那根都来自同一个奢侈品牌，纯黑底色上有着银色的花纹，而如果圣臣说他对此并不感到满意的话那他就是撒谎，这一款十分经典，而圣臣也一直很想在一个sub身上用用试试。

*:the crown jewel

他带着笑容转向侑，打量着他的脸以捕捉他看见新玩具的瞬间，果然，他的双眼美妙的瞪大，而且他，似乎是无意识的，开始在圣臣迫近的身形中朝后退去，圣臣绕道从房间的另一个角落里搬了张椅子放到侑的面前。

他坐了下来。

“你知道这是什么吗，侑？”

侑点了点头，用他那低垂在脖颈之上的，满是混乱的脸孔。圣臣笑了，比往日更为温和。

“很好，”他压低声线，柔和的说道，“现在你要再为我来一次干性高潮，让我们看看你能在这东西下挨过多久，又能持续高潮多少时间，要是你撑得时间够长，或许我就有空闲再硬起来干你……”

侑再度点头，几乎因为前两样玩具持续的震动而呈现出错乱的表情，他的眼睛紧盯着第三样玩具，他这样子真的是个绝佳的宝贝。

圣臣安抚性的抚摸着他的头发，同时点开了手中按摩器的按钮，它的震动声要比另两个都来的更响，也愈能凸显它的存在，侑呜咽起来，但是他的性器却在颤动，背叛了他的意愿。

然而，那并非是圣臣最先关照的地方。相反，他将一只手落上侑的大腿，并将按摩器的顶端也放到了他的腿间，他一路将这玩具向上压去，直到终于抵上侑的会阴，就贴在嗡鸣着的锁精环后。

效果立竿见影。

侑高叫起来，浑身震颤，他的前列腺隔着一层皮肉受到了两重夹击。

“ _啊-哈！啊-哈！啊——哈！_ ”他哭叫起来，声音却随着每一声呻吟变得更为支离破碎，他挣扎着，试图逃离这压倒性的恐怖欢愉却又只能迎来失败的结局——连着他大腿上环扣的锁链甚至不允许他起身多过哪怕区区一英寸。圣臣稍稍加重了按压的力道，伸手去揉捏侑的乳头。

这一下，侑的身体猛然晃动着挺起，在他力所能及的范围内扑腾，他大睁着眼睛注视着自己身上发生的一切，就好像他根本没法儿相信。

大约仅三十秒之后，圣臣撤开按摩器，看着侑整个垮在自己的束缚当中，大口的攫取着空气，心血来潮的，他举起按摩器按到侑空着的乳头上边，而这在从侑的喉间逼出呻吟的同时也让侑飞快的蹙起了眉，他才刚刚稍微缓过来一点，现在就又重新被拽回了这恐怖的感觉。

圣臣笑了笑，他感到自己的性器又开始在他的裤子里抬头，侑的乳尖太敏感了，而他也总让圣臣对他那里揉捏拨弄、为所欲为、随心所欲。他将按摩器又开高了一档，而侑的呼吸也随着他碾磨他乳尖的动作愈发急促，他的注意力在按摩器和圣臣手指鲜明的揉捏间来回转移。

最终，圣臣将他空着的手按到了侑的头上，迫使他向后仰头挺起胸膛，他再度开高了档位。侑呻吟起来，因为圣臣的逗弄和无法动弹而张开了嘴。

他的臀部正在抽动，这让圣臣意识到钥匙他不够小心的话，侑绝对能靠着这些飞快的高潮——那只嗡鸣着的按摩棒还插在他的屁股里，再加上这来自他乳尖的刺激。因此他将按摩器移开，无视了侑悲切的呻吟，不，圣臣另有计划。

他想试着烧穿侑的大脑，而且他也相当确定他能做到。

“还不行，侑，专心，我想要你再撑久点。”圣臣低语。

他知道当他最终把按摩器移到侑性器上的时候他其实并没有真的帮忙，可当侑的脊椎在他最初被碰到的瞬间疯狂的弯折过去的时候他也完全不感到自责，只需简单的触碰一下侑前端的下方，房间里的热度便仿佛骤然飙升。

侑堪堪抗争了一秒，便开口吐出了一句深切而潮湿的呻吟，他屈服了，在自己的束缚里软下身体，也不再闭拢嘴唇。圣臣用按摩器绕着他的性器的前端打圈，试验着它们带来的结果，此刻的他正沉醉在这绝妙的体验：不同于他以往玩过的边缘或过度刺激。无需抚摸，只要将按摩器放到位置他就能欣赏到他从侑身上逼出的每一点细微的颤抖畏缩。

当他将按摩器移到侑性器上的罅隙之时，侑惊喘起来，“小臣， _小臣_ ，停下——”

圣臣立刻移开了按摩器，他意识到侑已经开始试图尽量避免高潮，他笑了，看着侑不可避免的再度落入他们玩边缘时所落入的境地。

“唔，难道叫我停不算是作弊嘛？那样的话可不能真的算是你有 _撑住_ ，侑。”圣臣思索着，再度将按摩器贴上他的性器，只不过这回他放低了一些，避开了他那敏感过头的前端。

侑呻吟起来，“求你，我能撑住的，我能——”

圣臣拉高按摩器，侑的话语随时断裂开来，他的口中发出一句呻吟，听着就像是生生从他的喉管里被扯出似的，他试图蜷起身体，但无能为力。圣臣将按摩器稍微拉开了点儿，然后再度按回那个敏感的点上，试图找出侑自身的极限在哪里。

侑的神志正在愈发混沌，他被浸进了他今晚最最深重的亚空间中，他们今后肯定要找个时间把这个和过度刺激加起来再一起尝试，这样圣臣就能让他彻底沉没进去然后按自己的想法尽情操纵。

侑对按摩器的那种反应，圣臣只是想象了一下他能靠这个让侑切实高潮的可怕次数便感到不寒而栗，他的裤子又开始紧绷了。

他深吸了口气，告诉自己要专心于手头的任务，他抓着按摩器顶端的球体，用自己的手指绕着侑的柱身打圈，又用另一只手确保按摩器始终整个和他的前端紧贴，他已经为最后的时段最好了准备。

侑再度开始抽搐，但这次圣臣并未制止，他也不需要制止。他稳定的维持着双手的握力，仅仅只是随着侑身体的移动稍稍动作，他始终确保着按摩器正在最要命的位置上连续工作。当侑的呼吸开始加速的时候，他清楚他们就快抵达终点。圣臣向前倾身，他有点入迷。

“记住，侑，再一次干性高潮，别漏出来，要是你能为我做到这个，我会奖励你。”圣臣说道，压低了声音。

侑没有表现出他有听到圣臣，但是他能通过他臀部那微妙的紧绷作出判断，那种艰涩的方式——就好像他 _确实_ 有一瞬忘了全部然后又开始重新调整。

“很好，现在你能去了，侑，让我看看你能承受多久。”

这似乎就是最后一根稻草。

前液滑过他疼痛的鲜红的前端，那正是他性器上正被按摩器抵着的最敏感的部分，侑的小腹开始有规律的绷紧，而圣臣知道他就要开始高潮了，又一次完全的干性高潮。

“啊—— _呃！小臣……！_ ”*

*:“Mmmnn— uuughn! Omi…!” 

这一回圣臣并没有放松压力，他维持着按摩器的节奏，将侑留在了那个不会被射精终结的顶峰，圣臣能将他留在那里。

他动了动，只靠来自按摩器的压力将侑的性器抵在原处，然后伸出空下来的手狠狠的在侑的屁股上抽了三下，侑的呻吟瞬间跳高了一个八度，随着他张开嘴向后仰头的动作变得愈发狂野。圣臣将按摩器牢牢的按在原位，又用力的多抽了他几下，他看着更多的前液缓慢的从侑抽动着的性器顶端坠下，他自己手掌上传来的刺痛，迫使侑不得不向前更为贴近按摩器的力量，两种感觉的混合——圣臣只能想象侑此刻正经历的，快感与疼痛的复杂交错。

或许侑已经是个抖M了，但强化下这令他们的相处如此融洽的小小巧合总不会有错。

在那之后，圣臣便仅仅开始了注视，因为侑臀部颇有韵律的抽动而口干舌燥，二十秒，三十秒，一分钟——他就是没有停的下来，甚至是当他的动作已经开始虚软无力而呻吟也转变为某种尖叫似的存在时他也没能停下，快感仍在他的体内冲刷。

圣臣不知道他的高潮到底持续了多久。最终，他的身体停止了动弹，肌肉如断了线一般开始痉挛，他重重的瘫软下去又被锁链吊起，这令圣臣有点担心他的肩膀，因此他最终拿开了按摩器。他屈膝下跪，用自己的胳膊环住了他。他让侑的下颚歇在自己的肩上，又用自己的手指抚摸他颈后的头发，他让侑靠在自己的怀里休息，直到他重新找回他的呼吸和力量。

“很好，”圣臣压低声音，开口一叠声的赞美，“这很惊人，侑，我真的以为你可能会永远高潮下去。”

他感到了一阵湿润的呼吸，以及些许贴着他脖颈的眼泪，他退回身，用一根手指勾住侑项圈旁侧的D形环，侑的瞳孔已经扩开了，他看起来整个就是一团糟，圣臣偏头吻他，占有性的舔进他的口腔，这种柔顺令他沉醉，那柔软的热度充沛到有那么一个瞬间他可能会承认说他并不讨厌侑舌间残留的人造水蜜桃的味道

侑轻软的发声呻吟，而当圣臣笃定的感到侑已经能仅靠自己就保持竖直而不必依靠锁链的悬吊之后他便退开了大约几公分的距离——这就跟生命中某些不可理喻的亲吻一样，侑喘息着，试图追着他的唇走，这令他的胸腔内似乎有物苏醒。

“准备好接受你的奖励了么？”圣臣问道，拇指滑过侑湿滑微肿的下唇。

侑从未体验过这样的感觉。

尽管这已不是他的身体第一次在佐久早耐心的摆弄下被诱哄着去做那些他根本不知道还能被做到的事情，但这种被固在彻底而严苛的束缚里的漫长高潮仍然令他抽动着想要继续，他感觉自己的大脑里全都塞满了棉花。

一根拇指擦过了他的嘴唇，可他甚至聚不起足够他吮吸的微末力道。

“ _小臣……_ ”*

*:“Omiii…”

他的脑中有思绪飞快掠过，但他的意识却虚弱的无力解读，他感到迷糊，感到除了佐久早的名字外再无法说出任何事物，他的大脑虚软的和他身体的其余部位一样。他早就准备好让佐久早干他了，自打佐久早把他绑起来开始他就 _已经_ 准备好了，可他找不到言语将这意思说出。

有手指轻柔的抚过他的脸颊，他呜咽着，将脸向这触碰凑去。

“没事的，侑，”是佐久早的声音，是那种每当侑被搞到神志全失的时候他就会用的那种声音，“我明白的，我会给你你需要的。”

需要， _需要_ 。

佐久早是对的。侑需要。

这个念头令他感到了些许难堪，他呻吟着，在佐久早移开双手的同时最终垂下了头颅。

终于，那抵在他前列腺上的漫长震动正式告终，天知道到底已经过了多久，他的思维早就被震空了。他喘息起来——毕竟他已经熟悉了那种感觉，他扭动着臀部，急迫的想要追寻些许刺激，尽管按摩棒仍还插在他的穴里他却已经开始感到了某种古怪的空虚。

他能听见佐久早的笑声自他身后传来，他的脸颊烧起来了，他感到自己的性器正在抽动， _可他臀部的动作却也同样没法儿遏止_ 。

“看看你吧。”佐久早低语。

一只手贴上他的喉管，那抚过他项圈的动作令侑感到自己 _正被拥有_ ，但随后它却轻巧的扼住了他的咽喉，卡在项圈的上方威胁起了他的呼吸。在侑仅能喘息之前那手移开，向下滑到了他的体侧，然后又开始安抚性的揉弄起他的臀部，最终才转而在他的臀缝间插入了一指。侑再度喘息起来，不由自主的夹紧了按摩棒，佐久早是又要打他了吗？他的屁股这会儿还残留着刺痛的感觉，而他也想要更多。

他想溺毙于这感觉当中。

他从佐久早捏住按摩棒底部的那刻开始呻吟，并随着他将其流畅拔出的动作呻吟的愈发响亮， _干我，干我，干我——_

“嘘——”佐久早再度安抚，声音里带着笑意。

可他没法保持安静。

侑咬着嘴唇，因为听见锡箔包装皱起的声音而颤栗着他满是汗水的身体，他的性器可怜的抽动了一下，那只锁精环仍然在他东西的底部嗡鸣，始终恪尽职守的将震颤传到他的睾丸之后。

他弓起脊背——这也是他唯一所能做到的事情，他的脑子晕眩的厉害——要是他不被操的话他就会 _死_ ——他不需要高潮，他只需要佐久早插进来——

他感到一阵卡在他臀缝之间的重压，就抵在他后穴的上方，他喘息出声，晃动着臀部想要迎合，佐久早的东西离他迫切需要的位置太近了，他因此被践踏还原到只剩最最基础的本能。

“别动，侑，就跟我之前使用你口腔的时候一样，懂？”

侑努力着，试图按照他的要求去做，他的呼吸已经很艰涩了，佐久早又要……使用他了。这个选词令他的性器泌出前液，双手也开始徒劳的曲张，他意图不去迎合佐久早的东西，但它就在那里——它 _就在那里……_

“ _啊……_ ”*

*:“Nnnnnnhhh…”

佐久早又一次笑了出来，“哦，好孩子。”

再然后他插了进去，于是仍还残留于侑脑内的念头彻底溶解。

“操- _操——_ ”*

*:“Fuu uuuck — ”

“是的，就像这样。”佐久早在牙缝间吸气，稳定而缓慢的插入他的身体，他进的那么深，深到侑都开始觉得自己已经为此呛住，他插到了底，“这就对了，这是你所需要的吗？”

他感到自己吸紧了佐久早的性器。

因为想要适应这种被撑开的感觉，他的穴肉开始翕动，醉酒一般的朦胧泛滥上来，他张着嘴，彻底因为体内那根粗大性器的顶撞而变得眩晕，他在呻吟，低沉的，悠长的，无力的。

他感到佐久早的手正按在他的臀部。

“别去。”佐久早说。

甚至在这句子传到侑的脑中之前他就已经开始了抽插。

佐久早抽出自己的性器，然后 _重重的_ 顶撞回去，那力道大到他撞上侑屁股的声音都开始在房中回荡，那力道大到侑的呼吸都被迫中断并转为了一句急迫的喘息。最终他找到了一个极快的频率，并开始在粗糙的维持着这个频率的同时抓着侑的屁股令他迎向他的顶撞。

“ _啊——啊——哈啊——_ ”*

*:“Mmngh — ah — haah — ”

天啊，操， _就是这样_ 。侑咬紧了牙关，却仍然无法阻止噪音的逃逸，他想要顶住这这猛烈的操干，可是每一下插入他身体的顶弄都正好撞在他的前列腺上，那种稳定的节奏取代了早先的震动，使得他的性器弹跳着抽泣。

他在前所未有的时间内以火箭般的速度冲抵了边缘。

高潮的热度在他性器的底部灼烧，他的睾丸在震动着的锁精环下感到生疼，但它们却仍不由自主的想要靠近那个圈环。

他需要高潮——可是佐久早说过——

“小-小臣？”*

*:“O-Omi?”

佐久早没有回应。

也许他真的只是打算像现在这样 _使用_ 他。这个想法令他焦虑，这个想法令他痛苦，这个想法令他感到 _美味_ ，这个想法只能在他的脑中堪堪残存几秒，随后便开始如沙子流逝于指尖一般流逝于他的头脑，他开始低喘，吸紧了佐久早的性器，他们身体之间的 _不断碰撞_ 正在摧毁他这个个体。

但是他需要……侑需要……

“小臣—— _小臣——_ ”

没有回应，只有佐久早粗砺的呼吸。天啊，这感觉实在太他妈好了侑甚至连勉强说出他的名字都快做不到了。但他一定得问——操，他真的 _就快_ ——他拼命努力，试图厘清自己的头脑好让他能够把两个以上的字词串到一起。

“小臣——我能不——能不能——”*

*:“Omi—c’n I—can I— ”

“不能。”

侑 _哀叫_ 起来。

“别跟我来这套。”佐久早厉声说道，“你之前明明已经——撑过了比这更长的——时间——”

是的，可那不是在……之后……更不是在……这样……

侑发出了一声粗砺的喘息，他的思绪再度消融下去，他的双腿之间汇集了太多的快感，多到他仿佛一秒都再撑不下去，多到他感到自己就要崩溃，河水就要决堤，然而，即便如此，他也在还是在这绝境里按照他被教导的那样控制着自己的高潮，试图在这粗糙而激烈的性爱带来的满足晕眩中表现良好，只因为这就是侑心中所想的一切，他只想要表现良好……

他的自我已经迷失，他残存的全部精力都已经集中到了遏制自己的高潮之上，于是所有其他的一切也就此不再重要，包括佐久早到底在他体内操的多深，包裹他的性器到底感到多疼，包裹佐久早掐在他后腰上的手到底有多用力，唯一重要的就只有表现良好。

当佐久早呻吟着将他的脸压到侑的后颈上并低声诉说着他快到了的时候，他几乎没怎么引起侑的注意，但是佐久早的脸颊十分温暖，但是佐久早的呼吸十分急促，他的吐息波浪一般喷上侑项圈下的皮肤，因此当侑终于意识到佐久早在说什么的时候他咬住了自己的嘴唇并紧紧的闭上了眼睛，他呜咽着，尽他所能的忍耐自己高潮的冲动。

佐久早再度开始呻吟，他的声音沉郁到那就像是低吼，一秒钟后他的指甲掐进了侑的皮肤，顶弄也失去了原先的韵律。而侑所能做的唯有尽可能的让自己的呼吸保持稳定，如此他才能用他仅剩的星点控制压抑住自己的身体。佐久早高潮了……是他让佐久早高潮的……

佐久早抽身出去的时候他的喉头溢出了一阵混乱的呻吟，没有他插在里面的话要跨过边缘实在太过轻易，但要是他真的跨过去了，那就会是 _毁灭性的_ 失败无疑。

然而，那阴云般的失落并未持续很久，因为突然间他的后穴边又出现了某样东西， _那根按摩棒_ 。

“ _啊！_ ”侑哭叫起来，那东西被无情的插回了他的体内。

透过重重叠叠的混沌迷雾他听见拉链的声响，然后是佐久早的鞋子踩上地面的脆响，他感到自己正在漂浮，感到自己似乎被留在了快感永恒的巅峰之上，他甚至不太确定自己还记得要如何恢复正常。

佐久早在他的面前坐了下来，然后一只手贴上了他的脸孔，一根拇指擦去了他下颚上的唾液。

“你做的太棒了，侑，”佐久早低柔的说道，声线压得比寻常更低。

侑想让自己贴近他的触碰，可他再怎样努力也只能让自己脑袋的全部重量彻底屈从重力。

然而那只手到底还是移了开来，侑喘息着，只因为它再度出现的时候是要去摘他睾丸前那仍在震动的锁精环，佐久早操他的时候，那是唯一能帮他延缓高潮的东西。

嗡鸣停止了，在这感觉上仿佛已经持续了数小时之久的漫长时段里，他第一次感到了寂静。

但这也只持续了几秒而已。

又一记点击，然后震动重新回归—— _那根按摩棒_ 。侑咬紧了牙关，然后又松口泻出了一声长长的低哑呻吟。佐久早温暖的手指抚过他沉重的睾丸，然后他托起它们，那感觉灼热的像是煎熬。

“真多啊，侑，”佐久早低语，“现在让我们来关照下它。”

再一记点击，声音愈发响亮，而除此之外，震惊当中，按摩器也又一次抵到了他前端的下方。侑的身体没有扑腾，他甚至也没有向后仰头，他已经不再有那个力气，只是他的每一下呼吸都变成了呻吟，只是他的每一次喘息都会在空气里注入破碎的杂音。

更多的两下点击，分属按摩棒和按摩器，侑的臀部弹动起来，他试图分开双腿却只能失败，分腿器遏止了他的动作。他彻底的向这感觉投降。震动带来的刺激如潮水般不可抵挡的将他吞没，令他感到自己的整个下半身都充满了已经融开的快感。

“记住，侑，这一次你完全不需要控制自己，”佐久早提醒他，“我想看看你为我积累了多少。”

“ _臣-臣……_ ”*

*:“Mm-’mi…”   
  
侑快到了，他想要将此告诉佐久早，但是在这狂喜的朦胧中他找不到词语，那朦胧已经将他从脚趾尖到性器顶整个缓慢填满。但他确信无论如何佐久早肯定已经知道，他臀部那有违他意志的顶弄已经出卖了他，他不由自主的开始了这个，他们今晚所做的一切已经几乎变成了痛苦。

他用他干涩的口腔和食道吞咽，感觉自己的喉管正在项圈之内颠簸，这是种持续不断的提醒——提醒着这一切到底都是什么。

佐久早正低语着给他鼓励，但侑几乎无法对那信息进行处理，他空着的手在侑汗湿的身体上来回抚摸，时不时的还会稍稍拽下他的乳头，而另一只却将按摩器更紧的按在了他的性器上边。

尽管认为自己已经到了巅峰，但是侑体内的快感却还是再度开始了攀升，它们不可思议的越垒越高，高到开始令他感到畏惧，这让他想起自己第一次体验边缘的时候，当那他曾经拼命避免的快感降临的瞬间，他也一样几乎感到 _畏惧_ 。这太超过了，他不确定自己能不能撑的过去。

但是，这也不重要了，因为他其实并没有选择。

他的呼吸缓慢下来，开始渐渐变得困难，大量的氧气被他深深得吸入肺泡，他睁开眼以对上那双浓黒的虹膜，他看向他饱经凌虐的性器，黏稠的前液几乎呈线形淌出，整体都快呈现出紫色。

抵在他前列腺上的嗡鸣似乎已经一路直直的震到了他的柱身，在和按摩器接轨后又原路返还了回去，这太超过了，这太超过了——

侑甚至无法确定到底什么才是那将他最终推过他已经维持了那么久的边缘的力量，汇集在那一点上的快感如此强烈，以至于他根本无能分辨——只除了那火箭般的高速。白热的狂喜在他的睾丸之内汇集，然后射精开始，他感觉自己已经升上了天空，而周围都是星星。

他尖叫着向后甩头，他的身体居然重新寻到了他以为已经一点不剩的力气。

他听见佐久早的咒骂，听见液体溅上地板的声音，他这一次的高潮实在太猛，而体量也多过他今生所有过的全部。他感到自己的精液正顺着他的阴茎下滑，越过睾丸后又沾上他的大腿，实在太多了。他放出最后一声压抑的呻吟，精疲力尽的腹肌绞出了他那被耗干的躯壳里最后的一丝快感。

再然后的那段时间，所有的一切都变得难以言喻的模糊。

他感到自己仍在漂浮，身体脆弱敏感又好摆布，他也不怎么记得佐久早是如何解开他的束缚或如何取出他体内的按摩棒的，等到他重新有能力认识外部世界的时候，他便已经在软垫上坐了下来，整个人都靠在佐久早的怀里，只有那只项圈还令人欣慰的拴着他的脖颈。

他感到了一种古怪的失落。

坐在这陌生的房间里，不能瘫软在佐久早熟悉的被子上，又或者——有鉴于现在他们偶尔也会在侑的公寓里开始过程——他自己的床上，这一切都来了那种奇怪的失意，不过，佐久早似乎已经做了最大的努力，他从侑带进来的箱包里拿出了一条令人熟悉的羊毛毯子，舒适的暖意裹上他的肩膀，带着来自佐久早的洗涤剂那让他熟悉的气味，他欢愉的叹息，在被裹得严严实实之后便更多的缩进了佐久早的怀抱里。

慢慢的，他脑海里的迷雾稍稍消散了一点。

“真他妈的 _该死_ ，小臣。”

他们俩都轻笑出声。

“感觉如何？”佐久早问道。

“我感觉我想睡一会儿，”侑说着颤抖了一下，“还有点儿冷。”

“唔，虽然我觉得你不该在这儿睡，”佐久早说道，一如既往的直白，“但我们还是先送你上沙发吧。”

“听着不错。”侑说道，佐久早开始帮他靠自己站立不稳的双脚起身。

他的腹肌有点疼，而这感觉绝对会延续到明天，他不太确定自己要怎么跟他们的教练解释说在比赛前他需要一些额外的拉伸训练。

但是佐久早帮着他坐上了沙发，所以侑没法为此真的让自己感到懊悔，佐久早走到他先前拿出软垫的立柜前取出另一条毛毯，并将它也裹到了侑的身上。

“要是你感觉好点儿了的话，记得先喝点水。”佐久早提醒道，侑应了一声。

“明白啦，”侑发觉自己正在想念佐久早公寓里那熟悉而温暖的回忆，而更重要的则是，可以赖在床上的那种选择。“要是可以的话我比较想早点回去，我能听见酒店的床正在召唤我。”侑说道。

他们越快回到旅馆，侑就越快能彻底放松。佐久早了然的点了点头。

“我会收拾东西的，”佐久早说道，而侑直到感到自己的脑袋底下多出了一只手的时候才发觉他已经无意识的闭上了眼睛——佐久早垫过去一张叠起的毛毯，好挽救他脖颈和沙发组成的不便角度。

“谢了，臣君，”侑说道，一阵暖意开始在他的胸口扩开。

他让自己的眼睛休息了一会儿，单纯的聆听着佐久早清理后续的声音，在这陌生的地方体味着熟悉的感觉。佐久早会让他知道他们何时需要离开，然后他们就会回到酒店，还是一起。侑将能见证他夜晚挑剔的常规，而他们还将睡在那找他们拍摄的杂志埋单的那对床上。侑将会睡的很好的，就跟他每一次享受完他和佐久早之间那绝妙的过程之后一样，而明天，他们其余的队友也将抵达东京，他们会在尖叫的人群面前奉献一场职业的排球比赛。

他发出一声心满意足的喘息，裹紧了身上的毛毯，一切都很好。

有人在酒店的房间里走来走去。

侑被吵醒了。光线从浴室里流溢而出，侑眯着眼观察，最终辨认出佐久早的身形，他正在他的包里无声的翻找着什么东西。

“臣君？”

佐久早回头瞥向侑，“抱歉，我在找褪黑素……”

“睡不着？”

佐久早瞪了他一眼，眼神里写着 _这不明摆着吗_ ，但不管怎样，侑都还没完全清醒。

“有时候，过程结束后我很难放松下来，”佐久早道，“脑袋里有点吵。”

侑撑着胳膊肘起身，时钟上那鲜红的电子数字显示现在是凌晨一点二十八分，随着他的头脑渐渐恢复明晰，他注意到佐久早脸上的怒容已经有些淡褪，他看起来有点僵硬又有点不适——他居然要翻找他那据侑所知始终被整理的一丝不苟的包。他应当无需翻找任何东西才对。

“现在吃褪黑素就太晚了吧，你不想明早昏的像坨屎吧，”侑指明这点，紧跟着他的脑中冒出了一个想法，某种天性的直觉唤起了他早先对bdsm进行研究时的记忆，“嘿，小臣，你是不是——呃——会有——低潮？”

佐久早停止了翻找的动作，他叹了口气，就好像这俨然也成了他自己的结论。

“有点……可能。”他说道，听着就像正同卡死的拉链一起缠斗。

他站起身，走去关掉了浴室的灯，但是侑伸手打开了桌旁的落地灯。

“有我能帮的吗？”侑问道，佐久早坐回了他的床位，他的床在房间的另一端，“这个经常发生吗？”

这个念头突兀的在他的脑中出现，令他感到一种贯通全身的猛烈焦虑，佐久早享受他们的过程这很明显，但侑只要一想到过程结束后他在他自己的房子里徘徊踱步无法入眠的可能便感到一阵紧张的不适。

“不会。”佐久早毫不犹豫的回答，这让侑觉得好过些了。

“那这次是怎么回事？”他问道。

“我认为是新环境的影响，再加上这也是你第一次去那儿，当时我的注意力太过集中而现在我……可能只是在复盘吧我猜，”佐久早解释着，“我知道那时我所做的都是我认为的最佳选择，但是我同样知道很多时候你其实都不舒服……”

侑滑下床，拖着他的毯子扑到了佐久早床上空着的那侧，对方冲他眯了眯眼，但却没有明确的要他离开，所以侑心满意足的让自己在那里裹成了一根玉米卷饼。

“嘿，听着，首先就是，我过的 _超级开心_ ，虽然有那么点儿过度紧张但那是因为这是全新的，”侑明确的开口，“其次，我有点懂了。”

佐久早挑眉，靠到了床头板上，侑把这视为了继续的邀请。

“是说真的，这听起来很像赛后焦虑，”侑说道，“有些时候，就算是我们赢了也一样，我的脑子会整个陷入复盘当中，喋喋不休的念叨着每一件芝麻大小的事情，那时的打法到底合不合适？还有没有我没想到的更好战略？要是我做的更好我们能不能只用三盘就赢而不用打到四盘。”

佐久早稍稍往枕头里陷了一些，他原本抱着胸的手臂松开了。

“听起来……是有点相似，我猜，”佐久早说道，“不管怎样，总之这都并不可怕，我只是有点睡不着而已。”

此时此刻的侑并没有处理低潮的经验，但是他的整个人生实际上都在应对赛后焦虑，他有自己的应对机制。

“这个，”他说道，伸手从床头柜上抓来了自己的手机，他关掉了落地灯。透过酒店窗帘的缝隙，他给他们留下的便只有被切成了狭长薄片的夜晚东京的灯火，“每次我脑子很乱的时候我就会找点能帮我分心但又不会有趣到令我持续清醒的东西来读来看，这很有帮助。”

侑从他手机的收藏夹里调出了一个youtube播放列，佐久早放放低身体，好让自己看清侑的手机屏幕，在他裁决的过程里，室内陷入了一阵长久的静默，然后他开口，“裱花视频？”

侑耸了耸肩，“刨木头的我也喜欢，只要是那种专注手中活计而没什么人声的视频就好。”

侑点开了播放列上的第一个视频，舒适感愈发滋生，他始终注视着佐久早，直到发觉他也开始放松。

“就试试看吧，臣君。”侑说道，找了个枕头撑起了自己的手机。

他听见佐久早发出了一声长长的受骗似的叹息，侑哼了声，真混蛋啊，侑是想 _帮_ 他，可他却摆出这幅模样——明明这点很轻松就能被看穿只是表象，要是佐久早根本不想尝试或者想侑滚蛋的话他 _百分百_ 会直说的。

不管怎么讲他都一直那样，很可能以后也还会那样。

佐久早完全躺了下来，睡在枕上看着被近距离拍下的蛋糕师的双手，黄色的奶油霜完美的混入纯白的那些，然后又添上粉色，蛋糕师挑出了一个裱花袋，开始仔细的在蛋糕顶上饰出一朵又一朵独立的花型，旋转，旋转，裱花，旋转，旋转，又裱花……

当第三个视频放完的时候侑看向了佐久早，他想问问看他做的是不是很对——他发觉他的眼帘已经合上。侑抑制住自己的意的笑容，也开始放任他体内的睡意慢慢上涌，没过多久，他也沉入了深深的梦乡。

侑是自然醒的。

光芒透过半拉开的窗帘照进房间，他朦朦胧胧的注意到自己的手机正面朝下的躺在自己裹着毯子的膝盖边上。然后他抬眼，在注意到床的另外半边还有别人的刹那愣在了当场。

所有的一切全部重新冲回他的体内，佐久早还在那里。

他面朝着侑，苍白的脸颊，散落在酒店纯白枕套上的漆黑的发，微微张开的嘴唇，在他脸颊上投下一笔浓墨的纯黑睫毛。侑的心脏突然被一股冲动完全攫住，那冲动教他想要伸出拇指，然后如羽毛般轻盈的触过佐久早右边眉上那一双鲜明的痣。

但他并未动手。

事实上，侑感到自己的呼吸如冰块般冻结在了他的胸膛，它们坚如磐石又痛苦难当，他想要吞咽却无法做到，他心中萌生的欲望令他感到了彻底的窒息：他想将手指缠进佐久早的蜷曲的发丝，他想给他捧上一杯茉莉花茶，要是下周末他们能有时间，他还想把他带回他兵库的老家去见他的妈妈。

侑的心跳开始令人恐惧的加速，一个简单、恐怖却又无可辩驳的结论蹦了出来，他的眼睛瞪大了。

他喜欢上佐久早了。

他 _喜欢上_ 佐久早圣臣了，他喜欢上这MSBY黑狼队的主攻手，这将dom作为业余爱好，并且毫无疑问，是他此生所见过的所有人中对浪漫关系 _最不_ 感兴趣的男人了。清清楚楚，侑早就该在这感情在他的心上扎根以前就意识到这一点的。但是现在来不及了，他就在这里，那感情就在这里，它已经深深得落下了锚定下了点，并终于无比眩目得被他认清。

侑喘息起来，指甲都掐进了自己的掌心，他绝望得想要从这梦魇中清醒，但是他没有醒，佐久早也没有醒，他睡的那么恬静那么安详那么美丽，他离他只有一步之遥，他离他完全遥不可及。

我操，侑想到。

我 _操_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：我不信有谁读完不我操【x  
> 项圈，茉莉花茶，羊毛毯子，新年快乐，睡美人，啊


End file.
